


Confessions of a Hogwarts Diva

by Miss_SnowWhitePink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, F/F, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Promiscuity, Public Sex, Secret Admirer, Seduction, Sexting, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_SnowWhitePink/pseuds/Miss_SnowWhitePink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy Parkinsons 7. Schuljahr. Eine exklusive Beichte im Klitterer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diva1

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte ist durchgängig aus Pansys POV geschrieben. Pairings werde ich hinzufügen, wie sie in dem jeweils neuem Kapitel vorkommen werden. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Confessions of a Hogwarts diva.

TEIL I

Hochgeschätzter Leser des "Quibbler"s.  
Willkommen zu unserer neuen Serie über die Mitschüler des Erretters der Zaubererwelt.  
Hier lassen wir Menschen zu Wort kommen, die zusammen mit dem allseits geliebten Harry Potter zur Schule gegangen sind.  
Hier erfahren sie alles über den Schulalltag an der bekannten Zaubererschule.  
Nach dem Erfolg der Seamus Finnigan- Tagebücher, hier der neue Teil unserer Serie.

Die Bekenntnisse der Pansy Parkinson.

Die nun 22- jährige erklärte sich dazu bereit hier Alles…wirklich Alles…zu erzählen.  
Ihre Geheimnisse und Erlebnisse…seien sie gespannt!  
Und schon geht’s los:

******** ************** *************  
Ich bin weiblich.  
Ich bin 17.  
Ich bin in Slytherin und  
Ich bin lesbisch.

Damit ist schon das Wichtigste gesagt.  
Vielleicht interessiert es noch, dass ich hüftlange schwarze Haare habe und eisblaue Augen.  
Meine Maße sind 90,70,95….Also, kurz gesagt, bin ich geballte Weiblichkeit verteilt auf 1,70m.

Ich bin die selbsternannte Partyqueen und allseits bekannte Sexgöttin in Slytherin.

Ich weiß, dass ich lesbisch bin, seit ich im dritten Schuljahr dem einzigen Mädchen im Quidditch- Team unter ihre Roben gucken konnte.  
Seitdem hatte sich mein Leben verändert.

Ich dachte kurze Zeit, ich wäre „nur“ bisexuell. Doch nachdem ich versucht hatte, es mir zu einigen Bildern von Männern zu machen, musste ich feststellen, dass es doch wohl nur einen Mann gäbe, für den ich meine Beine breit machen würde.

Leider stellte sich heraus, dass dieser Mann schwul war und nun ebendiesen Mann, dessen wegen ich die Möglichkeit bekomme, diese Schrift zu verfassen, liebte und nun sogar mit ihm verheiratet ist.

Richtig, Draco Malfoy war meine Jugendliebe. Ich glaube, ich habe mich oft genug zum Honk gemacht, um ihm zu gefallen und an ihn ran zukommen.  
Hätte ich gewusst, dass er eigentlich nur Harry Potter liebte, hätte ich mir eine Menge Schmerz erspart und hätte viele peinliche Fettnäpfchen umgehen können.

Doch sobald ich mir klar wurde, dass ich diesen Mann nie haben würde, konzentrierte ich mich voll auf die weiblichen Schülerinnen in Hogwarts.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit machte ich es mir zum Hobby, sämtliche ältere Mädchen anzumachen und sie auch herumzubekommen.  
Es war fantastisch.  
Schon bald kannte ich sämtliche Tricks und Kniffe und es gab kaum Eine, die mir widerstehen konnte.  
Das beweist nur wieder meine Theorie, dass viel mehr Mädels bisexuell sind, als die, die es zugeben.

Meine Eroberungen häuften sich.  
Das bewiesen vor allem die Höschen, die ich heimlich versteckte, um sie behalten zu können.

Nicht, dass ich sie nachher noch zu einigen perversen Sachen zweckentfremdete.  
Es gab mir nur ein tiefes Gefühl der Befriedigung, zu wissen, dass sie da sind.

In diesen zwei Jahren lernte ich alles von den älteren Slytherin- Mädchen.

Ich schlief mich durch sämtliche Betten.

Es wäre kein Wunder, wenn ich in meinem eigenen Haus als Schlampe gegolten hatte.  
Warum nur in meinem eigenen Haus?  
Ja, ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich nicht traute auch in den anderen Häusern die Mädels anzumachen.  
Klar gefiel mir die eine oder die andere, aber naja, was soll ich sagen?

Hufflepuff kam für mich als Slytherin nie in Frage….und Ravenclaw…ich hatte die Vorstellung, dass diese Bücherwürmer es nicht bringen würden. Zu verklemmt…..  
Und Gryffindor…tja, das war so eine Sache für sich.  
Diese ganzen Weltverbesserer, die reinen Seelen der Schule.  
Von denen ließ ich lieber die Finger. Nachher hätte eine meiner Geliebten noch einen „schlechten“ Einfluss auf meine Egozentrik und meinen Narzissmus gehabt.

Ich wollte mich nicht ändern.  
Ich liebte mein Leben und meine Sexualität so wie sie waren.  
Mit ein paar Freunden, mit vielen One- Night Stands, ohne Verpflichtungen und nebenbei noch der nervende Unterricht, den man über sich ergehen lassen musste.

Doch auch das änderte sich an einem Tag.  
Der Tag, als ich feststellen musste, dass es keine älteren Mädchen (auf die ich wirklich abfuhr) mehr gab, die ich hätte verführen können.  
Zum einen lag es daran, dass ich sämtliche verfügbaren weiblichen Wesen in meinem Bett gehabt hatte. Einige sogar schon doppelt.  
Und zum anderen war ich plötzlich selber im siebten Jahr. Das heißt, ich gehörte auf einmal zu den älteren Mädchen….Was für ein Schock für mich.

Sollte ich nun ein Jahr ohne Sex verbringen? Ich glaube nicht…..

Also hieß es, dass ich nun doch auf die anderen Häuser zurückgreifen musste.

Ich wollte keine aus dem fünften oder gar viertem Jahr. Also blieben nur die Siebtklässer und die Sechstklässerinnen.

Als ich dann auch noch mitbekam, dass mein bester Freund, zudem Draco in der letzten Zeit geworden war, mit einem Gryffindor, eigentlich mit dem Gryffindor schlechthin die Matratzen rockte, da gab es auch bei mir keine Zweifel mehr.

Am liebsten wär ich laut rufend durch die Korridore gezogen: Hey Mädels, heute ist euer Glückstag….Endlich bekommt ihr auch ein Stück von mir.

Schließlich wollte ich mich nicht wie Draco einfangen lassen. Ich wollte sie Alle.

Und schon bald bot sich die perfekte Gelegenheit dazu.  
Nachdem Potter…tschuldigung, Harry natürlich, ….dem Dunklen Lord in den Arsch getreten hatte und keiner der Slytherins zu dessen Seite übergetreten war, da wurden wir auf einmal akzeptiert, und wurden sogar teilweise gemocht.

Naja, wie auch immer. Auf jeden Fall kam es dazu, dass die gesamte Siebte Stufe zu einer Party im Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum eingeladen wurde.

An diesem Abend zog ich alle Register. Es gab da ein Mädchen, dass ich schon ins Auge gefasst hatte. Ich wusste, dass ich bei ihr eigentlich leichtes Spiel haben würde. Und für den Anfang war das ja nicht verkehrt. Ich wollte ja nichts überstürzen.

So machte ich mich auf den Weg zu dieser Party.

Meine Haare hatte ich offen gelassen, dass sie mir schwer und dunkel über die Schultern hingen.  
Meine Lippen waren vamprot geschminkt und ich trug meine neue Röhrenjeans, die perfekt meinen absolut perfekten Hintern betonten.  
Meine Erscheinung wurde komplettiert durch mein schwarzes Shirt, dass dafür sorgen konnte, dass die Phantasie aller im Raum für sie ungeahnte Blüten trieb….und gar nicht zu vergessen waren natürlich meine schwarzen „Fick-Mich-Pumps“

So stolzierte ich - selbstverständlich war auch mein Gang perfekt - zu dem Raum meiner Mitschüler aus dem anderen Haus……  
…..so ausgerüstet konnte es beginnen….Mütter sperrt eure Töchter ein….Pansy Parkinson war auf der Suche……

….Am liebsten hätte ich laut aufgelacht…………..


	2. Diva2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Geschichte ist mittlerweile schon etwas älter, aber ich hoffe, sie ist immer noch lesenswert (auch, wenn ich in der Zwischenzeit dazugelernt habe)...  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Confessions of a Hogwarts diva 

Teil II

 

Achtung: Auftritt des Superweibs…!

Mit erhobenem Kopf stieg ich durch das Portraitloch und in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws.

Mit dem Blick der erfahrenen Partygängerin und Aufreißerin nahm ich sofort das Wichtigste im Raum wahr und dabei natürlich auch die Mädels.

Mein Blick blieb auf dem Objekt meiner heutigen Begierde hängen. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war sie da.

Doch erst mal begab ich mich vollständig in den Raum.  
Die Wände waren mit dunkelblauen Stoffbahnen bezogen, so dass man das Gefühl hatte sich in einer dunklen warmen Höhle zubefinden.

Kleine Lichter tanzten an den Wänden entlang. Wie ich zugeben musste, gefiel es mir sehr gut.  
Der perfekte Rahmen für meine erste Verführung außerhalb meines eigenen Hauses.

Ich war mir natürlich den Blicken der anderen Leuten bewusst, als ich mit wiegenden Hüften an den Sofas und Sesseln, die im Raum verteilt waren, vorbei schritt um zu den Tischen zu gelangen die an eine der Wände geschoben waren.  
Auf ihnen türmten sich verschiedene Köstlichkeiten und daneben natürlich eine Menge an Getränken.

Leicht beeindruckt zog ich meine Augenbraue hoch. Das einzige Zeichen meiner Anerkennung.  
Man musste es den Ravenclaws lassen. Sie hatten Geschmack. Und genau deswegen konnte die Ravenclaw, zwischen deren Beinen ich heute Abend landen würde mir auch nicht widerstehen. Sie hatte eben Geschmack.

Nachdem ich mich mit dem stärksten Alkohol versorgt hatte…man musste ja irgendwann mal anfangen…warum dann nicht gleich mit dem guten Zeug?!

Ich wanderte wieder durch den Raum und wie magnetisch angezogen flogen mir die Blicke zu.

Ich fand auf einem der Sessel meine Mitschülerin Daphne.  
Auch sie hatte schon das Glück mit mir schlafen zu dürfen. Mehrmals sogar. Sie war eine Schönheit, zwar unerfahren, aber eifrig im Lernen.

Ich ließ mich neben sie fallen und begann ein etwas langweilendes Gespräch. Eigentlich mochte ich das Mädchen neben mir sehr, aber ich hatte schließlich noch eine Mission heute Abend.  
So hörte ich Daphne nur noch mit halben Ohr zu, während ich mit meiner Eroberung begann.

Es dauerte nur kurze Zeit, bis ich ihren Blick eingefangen hatte, denn Luna saß mir fast genau gegenüber.

Ja richtig, meine erste Ravenclaw sollte Luna werden.  
Trotz ihres schrägen Äußeren, konnte man beim genauen Hinsehen eine sexy Frau erkennen.  
Ihre langen dicken blonden Haare, die ihr ins Gesicht fielen und um ihre Schultern wallten.  
Ihre großen Augen, die mich nun von oben bis unten musterten und ihre festen kleinen Brüste, die sich unter ihrem Shirt mit einem wirren Muster abzeichneten.

Ich hatte mir Luna nicht ohne Grund ausgesucht.

Neulich, als ich durch die Gänge lief, zu einem meiner Stelldichein, da sah ich sie mit der Zwillingsschwester der Gyrffindor- Patil.

Sie lehnten an einer der Wände und machten sich daran, sich mit ihren Mündern gegenseitig zu verzehren.

Ich wusste also, dass Luna auch auf Frauen stand. Das machte die Sache zwar nicht spannender, aber einfacher.  
Ich hätte auch das Patil- Mädchen nehmen können, aber da ich selbst schwarze Haare hatte, fand ich es heißer, wenn meine Liebhaberinnen blond oder braun oder rothaarig waren.  
Natürlich konnte ich auch bei einigen Schwarzhaarigen nicht nein sagen, aber ich weiß nicht warum, aber von den Patil- Zwillingen war die aus Gryffindor irgendwie mehr mein Typ.

Naja, jetzt ging es um Luna.

Also wandte ich ihr wieder meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu.

Ich blickte ihr fest in die Augen während ich an meinem Glas nippte.  
Sie erwiderte den Blick und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

Ich konnte mein Glück gar nicht fassen. Das würde ja einfacher werden als ich dachte.

Sie hatte jetzt schon Interesse an mir. Besser ging es gar nicht. Jetzt durfte ich mir bloß nicht die Zügel aus der Hand nehmen lassen. Nicht, dass es noch dazu kam, dass sie mich verführte. Eine Slytherin holte sich was sie wollte und ließ sich nicht holen.

Ich ließ also meine Hand an meinem Körper entlang gleiten.  
Ich konnte sehen, wie die Blonde dieser Bewegung folgte. Eine leichte Röte zog sich über ihre Wangen.  
Alles klar, der Ball war wieder in meiner Spielhälfte.

So kam es, dass Luna und ich den weiteren Abend umeinander her tanzten und uns immer wieder heiße Blicke zuwarfen.   
Im Laufe der Party wurde immer mehr getrunken und die Stimmung wurde allgemein immer heißer.

Ich unterhielt mich mit vielen Leuten, nur nicht mit Luna.  
Sie sollte mich begehren und erst im letzten Moment würde ich nachgeben. Und ich spürte, dass sie immer wieder versuchte in meine Nähe zu kommen.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie mich so sehr begehrte?  
Allein diese Erkenntnis sorgte dafür, dass das Blut in meinen Ohren rauschte.  
Gab es etwas Erregenderes?

Ich war nicht die Einzige, die nach dem harten Alkohol gegriffen hatte.  
Die Leute wurden immer angeheiterter.  
Nicht, dass ich sie groß wahrgenommen hätte. Ich war auf der Jagd und hatte immer nur meine Beute im Blick…mochte sie auch noch so willig sein.

So hatte ich es wohl auch dem Alkohol zu verdanken, dass mir einer der anderen Partygäste, wohl unwissentlich, in die Hände spielte.

Wie auf jeder Party, kam nach einiger Zeit eine Gruppe von ziemlich Angeschickerten auf die Idee, doch ein Spiel zu spielen.

Man einigte sich schnell aufs *Saugen und Blasen *, was mir perfekt in den Plan passte.  
Schnell fanden sich welche, die mitmachen wollte und ich verfolgte mit gespanntem Blick, dass sich auch Luna zu dieser Gruppe gesellte.  
Sie warf mir einen auffordernden Blick zu, aber noch ließ sich sie warten.  
Hoheitlich ließ ich mich auf einem der Sofas nieder und beobachtete die Vorgänge in der Gruppe.

Als sich immer ein Junge neben ein Mädchen stellte hätte ich beinah aufgelacht.  
Gryffindors und Ravenclaws waren so durchschaubar konservativ.

Schnell hatte sich eine Karte gefunden und schon machte sie ihre Reihe von Mund zu Mund.

Einer saugte sie an und blies sie dann gegen den Mund des anderen, der sie dann wieder ansaugen musste um sie weiterzugeben.

Daher auch der Name.

Immer wieder trafen sich Lippen, als die Karte fiel und immer wieder kicherten die Spielteilnehmer.

Wie passend.

Als ich Lunas Blick einfing, die genervt die Augen verdrehte beschloss ich sie von ihrem Leid zu erlösen.

Langsam erhob ich mich und ging auf sie zu.  
Ich konnte spüren, dass die Leute irgendwie die Luft anhielten, als ich mich neben Luna schob.

Die lächelte mich dankbar an und ich verzog nur die Lippen zu einem überheblichen Grinsen.

Schnell hatte sich die Gruppe gefangen und begann wieder die Karte von Mund zu Mund weiterzugeben.

Ich war nun schon sehr scharf auf meine Nachbarin aber ich hielt mich zurück.  
So gab ich, als ich an der Reihe war, die Karte ganz normal weiter.  
Luna grinste belustigt.  
Ich drohte sie mit meinem Blick zu verbrennen.

So machte ich in der nächsten Runde meinen Zug.

Ich sog die Karte nur leicht an um sie dann wie zufällig fallen zu lassen, als Luna sie gerade an ihre Lippen saugen wollte.

Mein Puls schnellte in die Höhe, als sich unsere Lippen trafen.

Und sie zog nicht zurück, sondern ließ ihre Lippen auf meinen.

Sie streichelten sich und ich vergaß die Leute um uns herum, sondern drückte Luna ohne weitere Gedanken gegen die nächste Wand.  
Dort machte ich mich daran, ihren Mund ganz zu plündern. Ich stieß meine Zunge fest und schnell in ihren Mund und sie erwiderte mit dem gleichen Feuer. Ich wusste, dass dieses Mädchen eine Wildkatze sein würde.  
Ich konnte es gar nicht erwarten, sie zwischen meinen Beinen zu haben.

Unsere Küsse wurden noch heißer und leidenschaftlicher.  
Unsere Zungen umtanzten sich, liebkosten sich, während unsere Hände auf Reisen gingen. So vergrub ich meine eine Hand in ihrem Haar, während die andere an ihrer Hüfte entlang fuhr.

Sie drängte sich gegen meine Hände und stöhnte in den Kuss.

Ja, sie war heiß und willig und für diesen Abend mein. Und sie wusste es.

Ohne weitere Worte zog sie mich in den Schlafsaal, gefolgt von einigen entsetzten Ausrufen der anderen Partygänger.

Sie warf sich auf ihr Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu.

Sobald auch ich lag, nahm ich wieder ihren Mund gefangen. Mit ihrer flinken Zunge drang sie tief in meinen Mund und saugte dann meine Zunge in den ihren.

Ich spürte, wie sich ein Kribbeln zwischen meinen Beinen ausbreitete.  
Oh, ich wollte dieses Mädchen.

Ich rieb meinen Schritt an ihrem Bein und sie stieß ihre Hüfte gegen meine.

Meine Hand wanderte unter ihr Shirt. Mit Freude musste ich feststellen, dass sie keinen BH trug.  
Sofort umschloss ich ihre Brust mit meiner Hand und liebkoste ihre Brustwarze mit meinem Daumen. Ihr Nippel versteifte sich sofort unter meinem Druck und ich stöhnte auf.

Während sie an meinem Hals saugte und ihr Becken immer schneller gegen meines kreisen ließ, massierte ich ihre Brüste und bemühte mich, ihr das Shirt auszuziehen.

Nachdem sie mit nacktem Oberkörper vor mir lag, küsste ich sofort ihre steifen Brustwarzen die meinem Mund zu ihnen zu riefen schienen. Ich konnte diesem Anblick nicht widerstehen.  
Ich spürte die kleinen rosa Erhebungen in meinem Mund und umfuhr sie mit meiner Zunge. Ich schmeckte Lunas Haut und hörte ihr Keuchen.  
Ich saugte an ihrer Brust.  
Und ihre Hände krallten sich in mein Haar.  
Merlin, war ich gut.

Ich wurde selbst immer erregter, als ich ihre Lust hörte und fuhr schnell mit meiner freien Hand zwischen ihre Beine und drückte die Naht ihrer Jeans an ihre Weiblichkeit.

Sofort rieb sie sich an ihr und auch an meiner Hand, während meine Lippen nun ihre andere Brustwarze umfingen.  
Ich saugte und leckte. Knabberte und küsste.

Luna war mein.

Sie wimmerte enttäuscht auf, als ich meinen Mund und meine Hand entfernte.  
Ich öffnete schnell ihre Jeans und zog sie ihr aus.

Diese Frau war voller Überraschungen. Sie trug auch kein Höschen. Gut, dass ich das nicht schon den Abend über wusste. Dann hätte ich mich bestimmt nicht mehr zurückhalten können.  
So genoss ich diesen Umstand und senkte meine Hand sofort wieder auf ihre heiße, feuchte Weiblichkeit.

Meine Finger streichelten ihre Schamlippen und meine Lippen schluckten ihr Stöhnen.

Sie drängte sich fordernd gegen sie.

Flehte mich mit ihrem Becken an, doch endlich in sie einzudringen.

Sie war so schön in ihrer Erregung, dass ich ihr den Gefallen gerne tat.

Langsam schob ich einen Finger in sie. Ganz langsam und nur ein Stück.  
Auf ihr Keuchen hin zog ich ihn wieder zurück, um ihn beim nächsten Mal wieder tiefer eindringen zu lassen.

Ich weiß, dass es sie verrückt machte.  
Sie verlor sich in ihrer Lust. Als ich nun noch mit der freien Hand ihren Kitzler berührte schoss sie mit einem Lustschrei in die Höhe, nur um sich dann wieder stöhnend in die Kissen nieder zu lassen.

Ich weiß, dass ich in diesem Moment sehr freigiebig war. Ich verging selbst vor Lust, als ich diese schöne Frau so vor mir sah und wusste, dass ich ihr diese Lust bereitete, und doch wollte ich mehr.

Ich zog mich vollkommen von ihr zurück.  
Zog mir schnell Hose und Shirt aus, während die Blonde schon an meinem BH fingerte um ihn aufzubekommen.  
Als es geschafft war, vergrub sie ihren Kopf zwischen meinen schweren vollen Brüsten und verwöhnte sie so, wie ich es bei ihren getan hatte.

Es war fantastisch. Die Erregung schoss in Wellen durch meinen Körper und sammelte sich mit einem feuchten Pochen zwischen meinen Beinen.

Ich rieb mich an der Haut die ich von ihr berühren konnte.  
Und schob ohne Vorwarnung zwei meiner Finger tief und fest in ihre heiße feuchte Höhle und stöhnte vor Lust auf.

Ich wollte sie.

Während meine Finger immer wieder in sie eintauchten, drehte sie mich auf den Rücken und spreizte meine Beine, sodass ich meine Finger entfernen musste. Leider.

Lange hielt diese Enttäuschung allerdings nicht an.

Schon bald lag sie ähnlich vor mir und drängt ihren Schritt an meinen.

Unsere feuchten Vaginen rieben aneinander.

Stöhnend warf ich den Kopf in den Nacken.

Meine Hände legten sich wie von selbst auf meinen Busen und massierte ihn.

Immer wieder rieben meine Schamlippen an ihren und ich drängte mich immer schneller an sie. Wollte sie schneller und fester und noch näher spüren.

Die Hitze breitete dich in meinem Körper aus.  
Unsere Hände wanderten wie von selbst an die Stelle, wo wir unsere Schritte gegeneinander rieben und meine Hand legte sich auf ihren Venushügel.

Ich erntete ein tiefes Stöhnen.

Mein Daumen strich über ihren Kitzler.  
Ihr Daumen strich über meinen.  
Während wir immer wieder aneinander stießen.  
Schon bald erfüllten gleichmäßige Lustgeräusche den kleinen Raum zwischen den Vorhängen.

Meine Finger bewegten sich schneller. Ich konnte und wollte diesen Drang der Lust nicht mehr ertragen.   
Ich war heiß. Ich war willig. Ich musste jetzt kommen.  
Alles in mir drängte danach.

Auch Luna machte klar, dass sie das Gleiche wollte.

So treiben wir uns gegenseitig immer weiter.  
Lustwelle über Lustwelle jagte durch meinen Körper.

Ich verspannte mich und wusste, dass es bald soweit sein würde.

Ein lautes befriedigtes Stöhnen bahnte sich durch meine Kehle, als mein Höhepunkt wie eine heiße Feuerzunge durch meinen Körper schoss und mein Blut zum Kochen brachte.

Nur durch Zufall bekam ich mit, dass auch meine neuste Eroberung auch ihren Orgasmus erreichte.

Nur noch leicht bewegte ich jetzt meine Finger und trug sie durch ihren Höhepunkt und spürte ihr Erzittern an meinen eigenen pulsierenden Eingang.

Schwer atmend lagen wir noch eine Zeit lang zusammen, bis ich mich soweit gefangen hatte, dass ich mich aufsetzen und anziehen konnte.

Luna beobachtete mich nur aus halb geöffneten Lidern.

Als ich wieder angezogen war und meine Haare in Ordnung gebracht hatte, blickte ich sie an.

„Danke Lovegood.“

Schnell drückte ich noch einen festen Kuss auf ihre Lippen und ließ schnell meine Zunge in ihre Mundhöhle tauchen und zog mich auch schon wieder zurück.

Ich verließ das Zimmer und den Gemeinschaftsraum, aus dem mir erstaunte Blicke folgten.

Ja, der Abend war ein Erfolg, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, als ich auf den Weg war zu den Kerkern und meinem Bett.

Ich hatte Luna verführt. Geilen Sex gehabt. Konnte mal wieder meine Pumps tragen - wie immer hatten sie zum Erfolg geführt - und ich hatte nun keine Verpflichtungen gegenüber diesem Mädchen.

Luna hatte nichts gesagt und auch keinen verletzten Eindruck gemacht.  
Selbst wenn, wäre es mir auch egal gewesen.  
Ich hatte mein Ziel erreicht.  
Ich hatte noch nicht mal mit ihr reden müssen, um es zu erreichen.....

Ich musste grinsen.

Ja, der Abend war ein voller Erfolg gewesen.


	3. Diva3

Teil III

Nach meinem Erfolg bei der Party gestern befanden sich mein Körper und mein Geist in diesem Ich-wurde-gerade-gevögelt-und-stehe-noch-unter-einem-Orgasmus-Gefühl.  
Ich liebte diesen Moment, wo es im Körper kribbelte und er sich ganz weich anfühlt, während im Kopf immer und immer wieder ein Film abläuft, von dem was dieses Gefühl ausgelöst hatte.  
So schaffte ich es irgendwie, trotz den Wolken unter meinen Füßen sicher zum Gemeinschaftsraum im Kerker.

Als ich schließlich in meinem Bett lag und sanft mein Becken gegen die Matratze kreisen ließ in Erinnerung an Luna, da wurde mir bewusst, dass ich diesmal kein Höschen stibitzt hatte.  
Ich hätte am liebsten gelacht, als ich doch wirklich in Betracht zog, für Luna eine Kerbe in meinen Bettpfosten zu ritzen.  
Wie klischeehaft konnte man, beziehungsweise frau, werden?

Aber irgendwie musste ich doch etwas machen, um zu wissen, dass das heute Abend wirklich passiert war.  
Oder war gerade das das Besondere daran? Dass ich diesmal keine Andenken mitnehmen würde….Dass es in meinem Gedächtnis und natürlich in den Lästereien der Leute bleiben wird….  
Ja, damit musste ich mich wohl zufrieden geben. Ok, zugegeben ich wusste auch so, dass ich die Sexgöttin der Schule war und es würden bald auch alle anderen wissen, was brauchte ich da noch Höschen oder Kerben oder sonst was.

Mit diesen Gedanken schlief ich endlich ein, nur um am nächsten Tag immer noch mit diesem dummen Grinsen im Gesicht aufzuwachen, das nur zu deutlich von meinem Triumph sprach.  
Ich empfand es absolut als Triumph.  
Meine *Fick-Mich-Pumps *hatten mir wieder gute Dienste erwiesen. Waren Dinger doch ihre 100 Galleonen wert.

Naja, ich schälte mich aus meiner Bettdecke und zog mich um.  
Da heute Wochenende war, konnte ich zum Glück ausschlafen und immer noch in Ruhe frühstücken.  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum traf ich auf Draco und Harry.  
Waren die überhaupt mal alleine anzutreffen?  
Wenn man genau hinsah, da konnte man bestimmt die Stelle erkennen, an der die beiden an der Hüfte zusammengewachsen waren.

Draco merkte natürlich sofort, was passiert war und auch Harry schien schon so einiges gehört zu haben, wenn ich das dreckige Grinsen der Beiden richtig interpretiert hatte.

Wir gingen zusammen zur Großen Halle. Auf dem Weg dahin wurde ich von den Jungs erst mal ordentlich ausgequetscht.  
Aber ich sag nur: Eine Lady genießt und schweigt.  
Sollten sie sich doch selber ihre Gedanken machen. Das, was in der Fantasie der Leute zwischen Luna und mir passiert sein sollte, war eh besser für meinen Ruf. Wenn die Vorstellung meiner Mitschüler und Schülerinnen erst mal Blüten trieb und einer dem anderen davon erzählte, dann würde es wirklich nicht lange dauern, bis ich die bekannteste Lesbe der Schule war und wahrscheinlich auch die Begehrteste, wenn Lunas glasige Augen, mit denen sie in die Leere starrte hoffentlich eine Nachwirkung von unserem Sex waren.

Das Mädchen guckte öfters mal komisch, aber heute schien sie noch mehr weggetreten.  
„Was hast du denn mit der gemacht? Mit nem Orgasmus in die nächste Woche katapultiert?“, stieß mich Draco auch schon von der Seite an.  
Wieder grinste ich nur. Sollte er doch denken was er wollte.  
Innerlich feierte ich wie ein betrunkener Kobold.   
Bald würde ich mich nicht mehr retten können vor Mädchen, die sich mir vor die Füße warfen.

Und so verging der Tag. Ich erntete immer wieder Blicke von allen Seiten.  
Einige Mädchen schauten mich nur mit bewundernden Augen an. Ich speicherte ihre Gesichter und Namen unter „zukünftige Liebhaberinnen“ ab.  
Tja, auf die Hogwarts Gerüchteküche und Klatschpresse konnte man sich eben verlassen.

Abends jedoch, saß ich auf meinem Bett und langweilte mich.   
Gut, ich würde gleich noch ins Bad der Vertrauensschüler gehen, das machte ich schließlich jeden Abend, aber dann?  
Ja, ich weiß auch, dass ich keine Vertrauensschülerin war, aber es zahlt sich eben aus, wenn der beste Freund Schulsprecher ist.  
Naja, ich gammelte noch ein bisschen vor mich rum. Ich wollte wieder eine Eroberung. Nach meinem Höheflug gestern Nacht und dem fantastischem Tag, da wollte ich es wieder und wieder.  
Ich war auf dem besten Weg ein Junkie zu werden. Mädchen aus anderen Häusern wurden meine Droge und ich war eine hilflose Süchtige.  
Ich spürte jetzt schon, dass ich sie wieder brauchte. Wie ich mich danach verzehrte.

Resigniert schloss ich die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt drehst du voll ab, Parkinson.

Um mich abzulenken und meinem all abendlichen Ritual nachzugehen, machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Bad der Vertrauensschüler.

Warum war der Weg noch mal so lang?

Als ich (endlich!) ankam, brauchte ich wirklich ein Bad. Ich fühlte mich verspannt und unausgeglichen.

Schnell flüsterte ich das Passwort. Um diese Uhrzeit war sonst nie jemand im Bad. Zum Glück.

Ich legte meine Kosmetika vor den großen Spiegel und zog meine Schulrobe aus.  
Ich betrachtete mich im Spiegel.   
Danach zog ich mir den Pullover über den Kopf und entknotete meine Krawatte.  
Dann folgte meine Bluse, die ich langsam aufknöpfte. Jede meiner Bewegungen beobachtete ich im Spiegel. Jedes Stückchen Haut, das ich entblößte, war makellos. Meine weiße Haut kontrastierte wunderschön mit meinen Haaren. Ich stand schließlich nur noch im Rock und den Söckchen vor meinem Spiegelbild. Schnell entledigte ich mich davon, bis ich nur noch ein Höschen und meinen Bh trug. Natürlich in slytheringrün.  
Ich musste es mir einfach eingestehen. Ich war, bzw. bin, immer noch heiß.

Ja, kein Wunder, dass mich die Mädchen mit ihren Blicken ausziehen.

Ok, ok. Irgendwann schaffte ich es dann auch, mich von meinem Anblick loszureißen und ging ins Wasser.

Es roch nach Blüten. Es war warm. Es sprudelte wie im Whirlpool. Ich liebe meine Abende in diesem Bad.

Ich ließ mich bis zu den Schultern ins Wasser gleiten und genoss das Gefühl des massierenden Wassers an meiner Haut.

Genießerisch schloss ich die Augen. 

Meine Hände glitten über meinen Körper.  
Über meine Oberschenkel und über meine Brüste, die schwer und voll im Wasser lagen.

Meine Fingerspitzen streiften meine Brustwarzen, die sofort auf diese kleine Berührung reagierten und sich versteiften.

Meine Finger bahnten sich ihren Weg zu meinem Schritt und suchten da die kleine Perle, die meine Lust in die Höhe schnellen lassen würde.

Als ich sie berührte warf ich den Kopf keuchend in den Nacken und legte ihn auf dem Beckenrad ab.

Auf einmal spürte ich ein Kribbeln an meinen geschlossenen Augenlidern.  
Sofort versuchte ich sie zu öffnen, aber es ging nicht.  
Panisch flogen meine Hände zu meinen Augen. Was war passiert? Warum konnte ich sie nicht mehr öffnen?  
Eine Welle der Hysterie drohte mich zu überfluten, als ich spürte, wie jemand hinter mir meine Haare anhob und seine Hände auf meinen Nacken legte.

Ich erzitterte vor Angst.  
Wie war noch jemand hier hineingekommen? Ich hatte den Raum doch verschlossen?! Warum hatte ich bis jetzt nichts gemerkt?

Die Finger in meinem Nacken massierten die Verspannungen.  
Ich vernahm eine leise Stimme an meinem Ohr und spürte Lippen die es sacht berührten.

„Keine Angst. Ich tu dir nichts.“

Diese Stimme….sie war mir fremd…..und doch?! Irgendwie kam sie mir bekannt vor.   
Es war die Stimme einer Frau.

Die Finger massierten weiter. Noch war ich nicht dazu bereit mich fallen zu lassen. Ich bebte innerlich vor Panik.

„Wirklich Pansy. Lass dich fallen…“

Konnte sie Gedanken lesen?!

„Ich tu dir wirklich nichts. Ich habe dich beobachtet. Die letzten Abende hier im Bad.“

So ganz half das nicht, mir die Angst zu nehmen.

„Pscht. Hey, ganz ruhig. Ich verzehre mich schon lange nach dir. Jedes Mal, wenn ich dich vor diesem Spiegel sehe, wie du dich entkleidest, möchte ich, dass es meine Hände sind, die dir die Kleidung von deinem schönen Körper streicheln.  
Aber vor allem deine Haare machen mich verrückt.  
Sie dürfen deine Haut da berühren, wo ich es möchte.  
Ihre Farbe und ihre Dicke. Ihre Länge und ihr Glanz. Meine Fingerspitzen kribbeln im Wunsch daran, sie durch deine Mähne gleiten zu lassen. Deine Haare in meinen Händen zu spüren.“

Gegen mein besseres Wissen machte mich die Situation an. 

Ich ließ mich in ihre Hände fallen und genoss die Berührungen ihrer Finger an meinen Schultern. Meine Verspannungen lösten sich.

„Braves Mädchen. Jetzt rutsch ein Stück nach vorne. Ich möchte dir die Haare waschen.“

Mir wurden noch nie die Haare gewaschen von jemand anderem.

Doch sobald ihre Hände sich durch meine nassen Haare schoben und ich ihre Finger an meiner Kopfhaut spürte, die sie sanft massierten, wusste ich, dass es mir sehr gefallen würde.

Nicht zu fest, aber auch nicht zu sanft, fuhr sie durch meine schwarze Mähne.

Ich genoss es in vollen Zügen.

Es hatte etwas komisch erotisches, sie so zu spüren. Wie sinnlich sie meinen Kopf liebkoste, meine Haarsträhnen durch ihre Finger gleiten ließ.

Kurz verschwanden sie.

Fast war ich enttäuscht, doch dann berührte sie mich wieder und ich spürte, wie sie meine Haare shampoonierte. Der Geruch von Flieder stieg mir in die Nase.  
Sie musste mich wirklich beobachtet haben. Dieses Shampoo benutze ich sonst auch immer.

Ich fühlte mich seltsam beschützt und umsorgt, wie sie mir so die Haare wusch.

Und es hatte wirklich etwas Erotisches. Ich glaube, ich würde feucht werden, würde ich nicht schon im Wasser sitzen.

Ich saß hier nackt vor ihr und wusste nicht, wer sie war und sie verwöhnte mich so und schien nichts anderes zu versuchen.  
Ich hatte also eine heimliche Verehrerin. Und sie schien mich langsam verführen zu wollen. Oder war das hier eine einmalige Sache? War das ihr einziger Wunsch, den sie sich hier grad selbst erfüllte?

Ich beschloss, das Meiste aus der Sache herauszuholen.  
Seufzend überließ ich mich ganz ihrer liebevollen Fürsorge.

Nachdem sie fertig war das Shampoo in meine Haare einzumassieren spülte sie es langsam aus.  
Das Wasser floss warm über meinen Kopf und wieder spürte ich ihre Hände.

Viel zu schnell war es vorbei.  
Ich bedauerte es.

„Pansy, ich bin fertig. Du bist wunderschön, wenn du dich so in meine Hände begibst. Es war genauso wie ich es mir immer gewünscht habe.“

Ich musste leicht lächeln. Doch eine heimliche Verehrerin.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen. Keine Angst, sobald ich in sicherer Entfernung bin, werde ich den Zauber lösen und du wirst deine Augen wieder öffnen können.“

Lange Haare streiften meine nassen Schultern, als mein Gesicht zur Seite gedreht wurde und ich sanfte, süße Lippen auf den meinen spürte, die viel zu schnell wieder verschwanden.

Sie hatte mich geküsst. Nur zu kurz…viel zu kurz…aber sie hatte mich geküsst.  
Es raschelte und schon hörte ich Schritte die sich entfernten und die Tür des Bades die ins Schloss fiel.

Gespannt wartete ich darauf, meine Augen wieder öffnen zu können.

Trotz der gestrigen Nacht war mich bewusst, dass das vielleicht das Erotischste war, dass ich seit langer Zeit erlebt hatte.

Als ich endlich meine Augen wieder öffnen könnte, flog mein Blick sofort hinter mich.  
Frustriert stöhnte ich auf.  
Es gab kein Anzeichen, dass sie überhaupt da gewesen war.

Enttäuscht glitt ich wieder vollständig ins Wasser.

Ich hatte einen unbeendeten Job zu erledigen, und mit der Erinnerung an ihre massierenden, zärtlichen Hände im Gedächtnis ließ ich meine leicht zitternden Hände zwischen meinen Schritt gleiten……  
……..  
…wie gesagt, ich hatte einen unbeendeten Job zu erledigen………………


	4. Diva4

Teil IV

Meine Gedanken schienen nicht mehr mir zu gehören. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr konzentrieren. Immer wieder drifteten sie zu dem geheimnisvollen Mädchen aus dem Bad der Vertrauensschüler.

Ich wollte wissen, wer sie war. Und doch schien es, als müsste ich mich gedulden, wenn ich das Geheimnis um meine Verehrerin lüften wollte. Irgendwie konnte ich mir denken, dass sie mich wieder aufsuchen würde und ja, ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich mich darauf freute, wieder das „Opfer“ ihrer sinnlichen, dominanten Art zu werden.

Und so verging die Woche. Ich beobachtete alle weiblichen Wesen und hoffte irgendein Anzeichen zu bekommen, welches der Mädchen mich überrascht hatte. Ok, nicht dass ich nicht so auch alle Mädchen mit meinen Blicken verfolgte und sie auszog.

Aber jetzt achtete ich auf Körperteile, die ich vorher nie bedacht hatte. Auf einmal bemerkte ich Hände. Schmale künstlerische Hände, Finger mit Schwielen, feste Hände….gepflegte Hände, schmutzige Fingernägel…….Ja, es war nicht alles bezaubernd was ich sah , und doch starrte ich ganz fasziniert weiter.   
Ich stellte mir alle diese Finger und Hände in meinem Haar vor. Wie sie meine Kopfhaut massierten….

Ich musste zugeben, dass ich total besessen war.

„Pansy….?!Pansy…….?!“

„Hä?“

Hey, seit ihr mal eloquent, wenn ihr aus euren Tagträumen gerissen werdet.

Draco grinste mich an.

„Wo warst du denn? War Luna wirklich so gut, dass du immer noch an sie denkst? Sollte das Unmögliche passiert sein?!“

„Malfoy, ich warne dich. Denk noch nicht mal dran…und sprich es erst recht nicht aus. Du weißt, dass mir das nicht passieren wird…“

„Ja, ja schon gut. Aber du weißt ja, dass ich das vor einiger Zeit auch noch behauptet habe und nun…“

„Ich weiß, dass du dich verliebt hast, aber das heißt nicht, dass auch mir das passieren wird. Es gibt nur einen Potter an dieser Schule der das Unmögliche geschafft hat.“

„Aber es gibt noch mehr mutige Gryffindors, dies es bestimmt gerne probieren würden….“

Mit diesen Worten nickte er zu einer Person am Gryffindortisch.

Ich folgte seinem Blick.

Dort saß Ginny Weasley, neben Hermine Granger, und schien wirklich mit ihren Augen an mir zu kleben.

Oh ja, wie es schien hatte Draco recht.   
Ginny schien sehr interessiert an mir. Als sie merkte, dass ich sie ansah, wurde sie rot.

Mh, sollte die kleine Weasley noch Jungfrau sein? Oder vielleicht war ich auch die erste Frau nach der sie sich verzehrte.

Ja, meine Gedanken waren wieder klar. Ich hatte ein neues Ziel.  
Ich hatte eine Gryffindor zu verführen.

„Hab ichs dir doch gesagt.“, grinste Draco mich von der Seite an.  
Ich grinste nur zurück. Sollte er doch denken, was er wollte. Ich ließ schon ne Menge Szenarien durch meinen Kopf laufen.  
Und naja, ich musste zugeben, dass sich mit Ginny die Möglichkeit bot, eine meiner Fantasien wahr werden zu lassen.

Ich musste nur noch einen Blick aufs Schwarze Brett werfen.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Schon drei Tage später war es soweit. Gryffindor hatte Quidditch- Training. Genau das, was ich brauchte, um Ginny Weasley zu verführen. Seit einem Jahr war sie nun im Team, und wenn ich Harry und den Quidditch- Ergebnissen glauben konnte, dann machte sie sich ganz gut.

Aber eigentlich war es mir egal. Das einzige, was mich an diesen Sport interessierte waren die engen Hosen der Uniform, die jeden Hintern einer Spielerin zu einem Highlight machten. Und naja, der enggeschnürte Umhang sorgte auch für so manche schlaflose Nacht bei mir. Sie verrieten alles und hielten doch genug zurück, um den darunterliegenden Körper interessant zu halten und egal, wie erfolgreich Ginny in diesem Sport war…für mich zählte nur, dass ihr die Uniform am besten saß.  
Ihr runder kleiner Po wurde perfekt betont und ihre ebenso runden, kleinen Brüste ließen mich jedes Mal die Luft anhalten, wenn ich sie sich tief über ihren Besen beugte.

Aber zurück zu meinem Plan. 

Am Dienstag, dem Tag des Trainings, machte ich mich in einem strategisch ausgewählten Outfit auf dem Weg zum Feld. Schon von weitem sah ich die in rotgekleideten Figuren in den Lüften kreisen und hin und her schwenken. Die Bälle waren nur winzige Punkte, die von Spieler zu Spieler zischten.

Ich setzte mich in eine der Tribünen und beobachte das aktuelle Objekt meiner Begierde. 

Ginny flog schnell und hoch. Und doch waren es ihre unverkennbar roten Haare, die hinter ihr durch die Luft flogen. Ich konnte mir nur vorstellen, wie sie nachher verknotet und wirr auf ihrem Kopf aussahen.

Der Gedanke sandte ein Kribbeln in meine Finger. Ich wollte durch ihre Mähne fahren und sie entwirren.  
Aber ich musste mich gedulden und man sagt ja nicht umsonst, dass Vorfreude, die schönste Freude ist.

Also wartete ich.

Schon bald war das Training zu Ende und ich machte mich auf den Weg runter aufs Feld. Ich konnte genau den Moment bestimmen, in dem Ginny mich sah. Ihre Augen leuchteten kurz auf, bevor sie den Kopf senkte und ein roter Schimmer über ihre Haut kroch.

Langsam trat ich mit schwingenden Hüften auf sie zu. Der lange schwarze Rock den ich trug, betonte meine weiblichen Hüften und die schöne Farbe meiner Haare, die ich, wie immer wenn ich in Verführungsstimmung war, offen trug.

„Ginny.“, sprach ich sie an.

„Du siehst gut aus in der Luft.“ Ich dachte mir, dass Angriff die beste Verteidigung ist, und naja, sollte Ginny noch unerfahren sein was Frauen betrifft, dann konnte es nur hilfreich sein, wenn ich die Sache in die Hand nahm.

„Danke.“ Ginny blickte mir fest in die Augen.

Wow, so unschuldig schien sie gar nicht zu sein.

„Aber warum bist du hier?“  
Sie schien wohl die gleiche Strategie zu wählen wie ich.

„Ich wollte dich beim Spielen sehen. Die Uniform steht dir fantastisch.“

„Danke.“, wiederholte sie. Ihre behandschuhte Hand fuhr über ihre stoffbedeckte Oberweite. Wie verzaubert folgte ich ihrer Hand.

Unschuldig war sie wirklich nicht.

„Und? Ist da noch was?“

Wäre ich nicht Pansy Parkinson hätte ich vielleicht einen Rückzieher gemacht, aber wenn sie so forsch ist, dann kann ich das auch.

„Ja, ich würde gern mit dir schlafen. Es hat mich angemacht, dir zuzuschauen.“

„Das trifft sich gut. Ich würde auch gern mit dir schlafen.“  
Irgendwie schien die Rothaarige jetzt doch überrascht über ihre Worte. Ok, vielleicht tat sie nur erfahren?!

Deswegen war der Ball wieder in meiner Spielhälfte und ich trat auf sie zu.  
Meine Hände umschlossen ihr Gesicht und hoben es an.

Unsere Blicke trafen sich.

Langsam senkte ich meinen Kopf zu ihrem hinunter.

Ihre Augen flatterten kurz und schlossen sich. Sie erwartete die Berührung unsere Lippen. Also legte ich meine auf die ihren. Zunächst ganz sanft und kurz. Ich wollte mich zurückziehen, doch sie griff in meine Haare und zog mich wieder zu ihr. Diesmal streichelten sich unsere Lippen und spielten miteinander. 

Jetzt war es eindeutig, Ron Weasleys kleine Schwester machte das nicht zum ersten Mal.

Ihre Zunge schlüpfte zwischen ihren Lippen hervor und verlangte Einlass in meinem Mund, den ich ihr nur zu gern gewährte. Der Kuss vertiefte sich. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in meinem ganzen Körper aus und ich spürte meine Erregung wachsen, je leidenschaftlicher unser Kuss wurde. Unsere Körper drückten sich aneinander.

Ginny riss sich plötzlich schwer atmend los.  
„Das hier ist ne einmalige Sache.“  
„Mehr will ich nicht.“

Ich stellte keine Fragen, es passte einfach perfekt in meinen Plan. Ich wollte sie für eine Nacht. Eine neue Eroberung, einmal mehr guten Sex, und dann wollte ich wieder frei sein. Anscheint ging es ihr genauso.  
Konnte mir nur recht sein…also zog ich sie wieder in meine Arme.

Meine Hände machten sich daran, die Verschnürungen an ihrer roten Uniform zu öffnen. Je öfter ich dabei gegen ihre Brustwarzen drückte, desto mehr spürte ich, wie sie sich erhärteten.   
Als ich es endlich geschafft hatte, schlüpfte ich mit meinen kalten Finger in ihrem Umhang.

Ginny stöhnte leise auf, als ich über ihre Brustwarzen strich, die Kälte wurde nur noch durch ihren Sport-BH etwas abgehalten.

Sie drückte sich gegen meine Hände. Nur zu gern kam ich ihrer stummen Bitte nach und massierte ihre Nippel durch den Stoff, während ich sie wieder und wieder küsste.

Es wurde langsam dunkel um uns herum.  
So konnten wir uns ganz allein wissen, im Schutze der Dunkelheit mitten auf dem Feld.

Ich drückte Ginny hinunter, und schälte sie ganz aus ihrem Oberteil. Sobald sie mit nacktem Oberkörper vor mir lag, und ich sah wie eine Gänsehaut sich über ihre helle Haut zog, legte ich mich mit meinem warmen, noch bekleideten Körper auf sie, und zog eine heiße Spur von Küssen ihren Hals entlang zwischen das verführerische Tal ihrer Brüste. Meine Zunge strich dort entlang, was Ginny wiederum erzittern ließ.  
Meine Hände bedeckten ihre Nippel und massierten sie weiter, während meine Lippen zärtlich ihre Haut entlang strichen.  
Sie schmeckte nach süßem Schweiß und ich war leicht süchtig nach ihrem Geschmack.  
Ich wusste, dass Ginny mich direkt auf ihren harten Knospen spüren wollte, und so tat ich ihr und mir den Gefallen und umspielte nun ihre Nippel mit meiner Zunge und saugte leicht an ihnen. Ginnys Stöhnen schoss direkt in meine Lenden und ließ meinen Schritt kribbeln.

Meine Hand wanderte daraufhin zu ihrem Schritt und legte sich zwischen ihre Beine. Wieder streichelte ich sie zunächst durch den Stoff. Ich spürte, wie ich die Naht der Hose genau an die Stelle drückte, an der Ginny den Druck brauchte. Sie rieb sich daran.  
Ihre Leidenschaft und ihre Reaktionen auf meine Handlung machte mich noch mehr an. Sie schien sich ganz hinzugeben.

Ich konnte nicht länger warten und bemühte mich Ginny aus ihren sexy Hosen zu schälen.  
Nach einigen ungeduldigen Sekunden war es dann soweit. Sie lag völlig nackt auf dem Rasen.  
Sie war wunderschön.  
Meine Hand legte sich wieder auf ihr Geschlecht und streichelte sie dort. Ein Finger tauchte zwischen ihre Schamlippen und glitt ihre schon feuchte Spalte entlang.  
Ginny keuchte auf und drückte sich nun mit dem Unterkörper gegen meine Hand, während ich sie wieder und wieder küsste und mit meiner Zunge die Bewegungen meines Fingers kopierte. Immer wieder stieß ich in ihren Mund, während mein Finger wieder und wieder in sie eindrang und sie erschauern ließ.

Ginnys Geräusche der Lust spornten mich noch mehr an. Wie sie so nackt vor mir lag, während ich noch völlig bekleidet war. Es war einfach unglaublich erotisch.

Schnell legte ich nun mehrere Finger auf ihren Kitzler. Es wurde kalt und wirklich stockfinster und es wäre gelogen, wenn ich jetzt sagen würde, dass ich nicht etwas uneigennützig gehandelt habe. Ich wollte schließlich auch noch meinen Spaß haben.

Also brachte ich Ginny durch einige gezielte schnelle, druckvolle, kreisende Bewegungen mit meinen Fingern zum Orgasmus und trug sie hindurch, wie sie unter meiner Hand und meinen Lippen erzitterte und aufstöhnte.  
Ja, sie war wirklich schön.

Als sie sich wieder entspannt hatte und immer noch etwas schwer atmend im Gras des Feldes lag, nahm ich ihren Besen auf und setzte mich seitlings darauf.

Langsam ließ ich ihn höher steigen und beobachtete wie sich Ginny aufsetzte und schnell in einige ihrer Klamotten stieg.  
Aus den Augenwinkel beobachtete sich mich, und sie wusste wohl, was ich wollte, denn sie kniete sich hin und zog an dem Besenstiel, sodass ich nun auf ihrer Gesichtshöhe etwas über dem Boden schwebte.

Gut, dass sie verstand, denn ich hatte mich schon darauf eingestellt, sie überreden zu müssen bei meiner Fantasie mitzumachen, aber offensichtlich war das nicht mehr nötig.  
Ginny schob meinen Rock hoch, sodass er sich um meine Hüften wallte.

Ich erzitterte, als der Wind um meine bloßen Beine strich.  
In Erwartung meines Verführungserfolg hatte ich kein Höschen angezogen, und dass kam mir jetzt zu Gute.

Langsam fuhr Ginny mit ihren Händen meine Beine entlang und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf meiner Haut aus. In Erwartung dessen, was nun kommen würde erzitterte ich innerlich.

Ginnys Finger strichen immer höher und teilten meine Oberschenkel langsam. Sie half mir, dass ich nicht rittlings vom Besen purzeln würde.  
Als nun der seichte, kalte Wind gegen mein erhitztes Geschlecht strich, stöhnte ich leise auf.

Doch bald kam noch eine neue Empfindung hinzu.  
Ginnys warme Zunge strich über meine Schamlippen und tauchte langsam zwischen ihnen ein.   
Ich stöhnte wieder auf und lehnte mich zurück.  
Meine Hände umschlossen den Besenstiel und ich gab mich Ginnys Mund hin.

Ihre Zunge strich langsam und sanft an meinem Geschlecht entlang.  
Kurz darauf spürte ich wieder den Wind. Dieser Kontrast ließ mich erschauern. Ganz unterschiedliche Empfindungen jagten durch meinen Körper. Das Spiel von heiß und kalt an meiner Vagina, Ginnys gekonnten Liebkosungen an meinem Kitzler, den sie immer wieder reizte und mich aufkeuchen ließ, oder allein das erotische an dieser Situation, einer Fantasie von mir, die hier gerade war wurde.

Doch schon bald konnte ich mich nur noch darauf konzentrieren welche Gefühle Ginny durch ihre Zunge weckte.

Immer schneller tauchte ihre Zunge in mich ein. Ich spürte sie feucht und heiß in mir.  
Ich hob ihr mein Becken entgegen und genoss es in vollen Zügen. Mein Blut schien zu kochen, während die Erregung sich immer weiter steigerte.

Sanft saugte Ginny an meinem Kitzler und ich konnte nicht anders, als mich endgültig fallen zu lassen…die Wellen der Lust schlugen hoch über mir zusammen und ich tauchte ein in meinen Höhepunkt und ließ ihn über mich hinwegwaschen.

Schwer atmend und keuchend tauchte ich aus diesem Meer der Lust wieder auf.  
Ginny hatte meine Kleidung wieder gerichtet und half mir vom Besen.  
„Danke.“, sprachen wir beide aus einem Mund. Und wir wussten es Beide. Wir hatten vorher nie viel miteinander geredet, und würden es auch in Zukunft nicht tun, aber beide hatten wir es genossen….und als Ladies würden wir es nicht erzählen….

Ja, als unschuldig konnte man Ginny wirklich nicht beschreiben….

Und das ist auch gut so…


	5. Diva5

Confessions of a Hogwarts diva  
Teil V

Ok, dachte ich noch bei meiner letzten Eroberung, dass ich auf Wolken gehen würde, so hatte ich jetzt das Gefühl zu fliegen.  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass Sex mich so beeinflussen würde??

Ja, natürlich wusste ich, wie wichtig er ist. Es war immer ein großer Bestandteil meines Lebens. Lust zu geben und Lust zu nehmen... beziehungsweise Befriedigung zu bekommen. Und nun? Da lauf ich durchs Schloss, grinse ziemlich belämmert vor mich hin, und kassiere seltsame Blicke.

Ja, wer hätte gedacht, dass Sex mich so beeinflussen würde??

Und vor allem: Sex mit einer Gryffindor. Mit der Gryffindor. Ginny Weasley. Ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich etwas verpasst hatte in der Zeit, in der ich mich auf Eroberungen in meinem eigenen Haus konzentriert hatte.

Ich konnte nur noch mit dem Kopf schütteln. Wer hätte es gedacht??

Meine Gedanken waren besessen von den Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht, während ich träumend den Unterricht verlebte. Ich glaube, an diesem Tag bekam ich gar nichts mehr mit. Zu sehr war mein Kopf und vor allem mein Körper damit beschäftigt, sämtliche Empfindungen der Nacht zu verarbeiten.

Noch immer konnte ich den Wind an meinen nackten Beinen und Geschlecht fühlen, den harten Besenstiel unter mir, Ginny vor mir... in mir...

Ich machte mir schon Sorgen, dass ich einen Narren an der kleinen Rothaarigen gefressen haben könnte. Aber als ich sie heute morgen im Gang sah... gegen die Wand gepresst und mit ihrer Zunge Dean Thomas Mandeln massierend- da fühlte ich keine Eifersucht... kein bisschen... es beruhigte mich ungemein.  
Eher noch gratulierte ich Thomas zu seiner Freundin... wenn sie ihm auch so Lust bereitet... ein Wunder, dass die Beiden noch aus dem Bett kamen... 

Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. Wer hätte es gedacht? Geht die ihrem Freund fremd. Na ja, Pech für ihn... Glück für mich. Und dabei beließ ich es auch. Warum einen unnötigen Wirbel veranstalten?? Wahrscheinlich wusste das Weasley-Mädchen was sie tat, als sie sich mit mir vergnügte. 

Eine Lady genießt und schweigt.

Und so, wie mich ihre Augen anblitzten, wusste ich, dass sie es wusste.

Konnte mir nur Recht sein...

Mir war schon bewusst, dass die Leute wieder über mich redeten... aber wann taten sie das nicht?

Ich bin es schließlich wert, dass über mich geredet wird.

Die Meisten interessierte es wohl, wer es geschafft hatte, mir so einen Orgasmus zu bescheren, dass ich noch heute davon zu zehren schien.

Gut, denn es schien meinen Wert zu steigern. Ich hatte das Gefühl, von allen Seiten angemacht zu werden. Und nicht nur von den bekennenden Lesben oder bisexuellen Mädchen. Nein, vor allem auch von den Jungs... wahrscheinlich erhofften sie sich die Erlaubnis ein Mal zugucken zu dürfen....

Sorry Jungs... ihr müsst weiter in eurer Fantasie leben...

Oh Merlin, fühlte ich mich großartig! Die Sexgöttin war wieder da. Es war wohl doch nur eine kleine Phase der Unsicherheit, nach dem Erlebnis im Bad...

Zwei erfüllte erotische Fantasien in einer Woche.... frau, oh frau, das konnte sich sehen lassen.

Am liebsten hätte ich mir in meinen perfekten Knack- Arsch getreten, dass ich nicht schon eher Jagd auf die Mädels in den anderen Häusern gemacht hatte.

Aber was nicht war, kann ja jetzt werden... ich war bereit, und wie es schien, auch die anderen...  
Schade, wo blieb da der Spaß an der Verführung?! Bisher hatte ich wirklich leichtes Spiel gehabt. Fast bedauerte ich es, dass sich meine heimliche Haarwäscherin nicht wieder hatte blicken lassen. 

Warum muss ich auch selbst im größten Post-Coitalen- Höhenflug wieder das Schlechte sehen??? Ich würd mich nicht festlegen wollen, aber ich tippe auf die Slytherin in mir.

Naja, auf jeden Fall ging auch dieser Tag vorbei. Ich bekam nicht viel mit, meine Freunde machten sich über mich lustig... also eigentlich war es ein ganz normaler Tag... nach einem außergewöhnlichen Erlebnis....

Als ich nun abends im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und lustlos in meinen Büchern blätterte, statt mich an die Hausaufgaben zu machen, ließ sich Draco neben mir aufs Sofa fallen....

Ich wusste, dass er schon den ganzen Tag auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet hatte...

„Los, erzähl... ich will alles wissen... !“

„Vergiss es Draco. Ich hab dir schon vom letzten Mal nichts erzählt, warum glaubst du, würde ich es diesmal tun?“

„Weil du es doch jemanden erzählen musst. Also, tada, hier bin ich:“

„Ich musste auch von Luna nicht erzählen. Und außerdem, warum willst dus so genau wissen?“

„Hey, beim letzten Mal, wusste ich auch, wer es war. Alle wussten es. Komm schon Pansy, sag mir wenigstens mit welcher du geschlafen hast...“

„Nein, Draco...“

Er rutschte ganz nah an mich heran....

„Pansy, meine beste Freundin Pansy.....“

Er sah mir tief in die Augen....

„Erzähls mir... bitte.“

Und ja. Bei Merlin, ich habs ihm erzählt....

....Frage: Was hättet ihr denn gemacht, wenn euch Draco fucking Malfoy, mit seinen großen, grauen Augen angesehen hätte und etwas flehend, mit Hundeblick „Bitte.“ gesagt hätte?!?

EBEN!!!!

Der kleine Slytherin wusste genau, was er tat. Zu dumm nur, dass ich nicht so standhaft bin, wie ich mir das manchmal selber versuche einzureden.

„Es war Ginny, ok?“

Draco lachte laut auf...ich glaube, er bekam sich gar nicht wieder ein.

„Echt jetzt? Kein Scheiß?“

„Ja, echt. Zufrieden??“

„Jepp, sehr sogar.“

Mit einem frechem Grinsen erhob er sich und machte sich auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer.

Das konnte ja noch was werden. Wenn ich Pech hätte, dann wüsste es morgen die ganze Schule, aber war das wirklich so ein Pech?

Ich hatte keine Zeit, um mir darum Gedanken zu machen. Wahrscheinlich wird Draco es eh nur Harry erzählen und der wird ihn als gutmütiger Gryffindor davon überzeugen, es nicht weiterzuerzählen.... ganz im Sinne von Deans und Ginnys Beziehung...bla bla... konnte mir ja auch egal sein.

Seufzend suchte ich mir mein Pergament zusammen um mich an meinen Zaubertränke- Aufsatz zu setzen, als plötzlich eine fremde Schrift auf dem obersten Blatt erschien:

*Hallo Pansy, überrascht??

Ich blickte mich suchend um. Wer wollte mich hier verarschen?!

*Keine Sorge, ich bins nur wieder, das Mädchen aus dem Bad

Ah, ok? Bildete ich es mir nur ein, oder schlug mein Herz plötzlich schneller?

*Du kannst auch mit mir reden. Alles, was du aufs Pergament schreibst, erscheint auf meinem....

Schnell griff ich zu meiner Feder.

>Wer bist du?

*Pansy, Süße. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dir die Frage beantworten werde, oder?

>Nen Versuch wars wert.

* Lass dich einfach drauf ein. Ich möchte mit dir über etwas reden.

Was???

>Was??? (Ja, ich dachte und schrieb wirklich drei Fragezeichen... dieses Mädchen war einfach unglaublich. Sollte ich mich wirklich drauf einlassen? Sie wusste schließlich wer sie ist, aber ich wusste gar nichts über sie... war ich bereit zu einem Spiel mit dem Feuer?)

* Ich hab dich gestern gesehen...

>Und? Wenn es richtig ist, dass du hier Schülerin bist, oder Lehrerin (?!), dann wirst du mich auch heute gesehen haben...

* Lehrerin?! Nein, da kann ich dich beruhigen. Das bin ich nicht... Und ja, ich habe dich auch heute gesehen. Du sahst wie immer hinreißend aus. Vor allem,da ich jetzt weiß, was du so unter deinen Designer-Roben versteckst...

Oh nein, wurde ich grad wirklich rot??? Scheiße, was war nur mit mir los?  
Schnell packte ich meine Sachen zusammen und machte mich auf in mein Zimmer. Wenn sie weiter so mit mir sprach, war es mir doch etwas sicherer, dieses Gespräch, im Schutz meines Himmelbettes mit geschlossenen Vorhängen zu führen.

Als ich es mir bequem gemacht hatte, und Licht gezaubert hatte, blickte ich wieder aufs Pergament...

*Was ist los, Pansy? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?

Ich konnte ihr freches Grinsen bis zu mir hin sehen.

>Nein, ich bin wieder da... und erleichtert, dass du keine Lehrerin bist. Obwohl ich auf ältere Mädchen stehe... so alt dann doch wieder nicht.

*Dachte ich mir.

>Also, was wolltest du mir eigentlich sagen?

* Dass ich dich gestern gesehen habe...

>Das erwähntest du schon. (Langsam verlor ich doch die Geduld, ich hatte wohl Besseres zu tun, als dieses Spiel zu spielen.)

*Tschuldige, ich erzähl mehr. Ich habe dich gestern gesehen...auf dem Quidditch- Feld... Mit Ginny.

Oh shit, ich dachte, es wäre keiner in der Nähe gewesen!

>Und?

*Kannst du dir das nicht denken?  
> Was genau hast du gesehen?

Ich hoffte, dass zumindest die kleine Möglichkeit bestand, dass es nicht das war, was ich dachte, dass es das war.

* Ich habe gesehen, wie ihr euch geküsst habt, wie du sie befriedigt hast... wie sie dich befriedigt hat...

Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt panisch werden? !! Aber warum machte der Gedanke mich dann so an?

* Na, Pansy, macht es dich an, wenn du daran denkst, dass euch jemand zugeguckt hat?

Dieses Mädchen kannte mich einfach viel zu gut. Was hatte es einen Sinn es zu leugnen?

>Ja.

*Gut, mich hat es auch angemacht. Dich so zu sehen. Dein Rock hochgeschoben, wie du mit gespreizten Beinen dasaßt und die Lust genossen hat, die Ginny dir bereitete.

> Ja.

Ich weiß, nicht sehr eloquent...und hätte man hauchend schreiben können, dann hätte ich es getan...

> Erzähl mir mehr.

*Ich wusste, dass es dir gefallen würde.

Jetzt konnte ich ihr Lächeln bis zu mir scheinen sehen.

*Ich wurde schon feucht, als ich sah, wie du Ginny gestreichelt hast. Ich weiß nicht, wer in diesem Moment schöner war. Du, so konzentriert... Sie, in ihrer Erregung. Ich glaube, in diesem Augenblick, hätte ich alles dafür getan, sie zu sein

> Weiter......bitte

* Wie du über sie gebeugt warst. Deine Hand in ihrem Schritt. Ich wollte so daliegen. So in deiner zärtlichen Aufmerksamkeit baden...so von dir berührt werden...

> Wow, das hatte ich nicht erwartet...  
*Ich kann grad selber nicht glauben, dass ich es dir erzähle....  
> Ich freue mich darüber...  
* Gut, aber ich werde jetzt weiterschreiben...  
>Das will ich hoffen....

*Also, ich war eifersüchtig und gleichzeitig so erregt, dich dort mit ihr zu sehen. Ich konnte kaum erwarten zu sehen, was dann geschah... ich wusste, dass du nicht gehen würdest, ohne deinen Höhepunkt.

Sie kennt mich wirklich zu gut.

* Also beobachtete ich genauer. Ich glaube, mein Atem stockte in dem Moment in dem du dich auf den schwebenden Besen gesetzt hast und dein Rock deine schönen Beine freigab. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Ich musste es tun. Also schob ich meine Hand unter meinen eigenen Rock, und legte ihn auf meine Vagina, genau in dem Moment, in dem Ginny deine leckte.

> Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll... es klingt sooo---- sexy, erotisch... verführerisch...

* Weißt du, ich tue es jetzt wieder. Ich berühre mich selbst, mit meinen Gedanken bei gestern Nacht und bei dir, wie du da sitzt und es liest. Und es dich anturnt....

Ok, dieses Geständnis lässt mich richtig feucht werden und na ja, ich kann nicht anders, meine Hand wandert in meinen Schritt.

> Jetzt tun wirs beide.

*Pansy, du machst mich wahnsinnig. Ich will dich wieder und wieder so lustvoll sehen. Ich will dich hören, wenn du stöhnst und seufzt.

Gibt es einen größeren Anturner?

> Das alles tue ich grade.

Es war ein Wunder, dass sie die Worte überhaupt noch lesen konnte, meine Hände zitterten vor unterdrückter Erregung.

*Ich muss dir noch etwas erzählen. Wir sind gestern gleichzeitig gekommen. Du mit dem Kopf in den Nacken geworfen, deine Hüften Ginny entgegendrückend, deine wundervollen Haare fielen über deinen Rücken, deine Hände krampften und entkrampften um den Besen.... Kannst du glauben, dass ich sogar auf den Besen eifersüchtig war?!

>Im Moment würde ich alles glauben.

*Pansy, ich höre jetzt auf zu schreiben, ich muss das hier zu Ende bringen. Ich werde an dich denken, und an deinen hinreißendes Stöhnen, wenn du kommst. Gute Nacht, meine Schöne... du wirst wieder von mir hören/oder lesen, denn mein Spiel ist nicht zu Ende...

>Gut, ich werde es jetzt auch tun, auch wenn ich kein Gesicht, oder was auch immer habe, zudem ich es tun kann....ich werde einfach deine Worte noch einmal verschlingen.

*Ok, ich muss jetzt wirklich aufhören... spiel mit, und du wirst vielleicht schon bald wissen, wer ich bin. Ich sende dir einen Kuss, meine Süße.

Ich weiß nicht mehr, ob mein „Gute Nacht“ sie noch erreichte, aber solange ich auch wartete, es erschienen keine Worte mehr....

.....sie spielte also ein Spiel... und sie bestimmte die Regeln.... und ich wusste, dass ich ihnen folgen würde.....

...Wer hätte das gedacht???!!


	6. Diva6

Confessions of a Hogwarts diva

Teil VI

Oh Merlin, ich wusste nicht mehr wo mir der Kopf stand.  
Alles drehte sich um das geheimnisvolle Mädchen.  
Was war nur aus mir geworden???   
Die Sexgöttin von Hogwarts verzehrte sich nur noch nach einem Mädchen…es gab eigentlich nur noch sie für mich. Ich wusste es und sie wusste, dass ich es wusste.

Meine ganze Welt stand Kopf. Die Welt in der ich mir selbst den Ruf einer lustvollen Geliebten geschaffen hatte, der alle Leute, zumindest die Gruppe der Lesbischen und Bisexuellen dieser Schule zur Füßen lagen.   
Die Welt in der ich die war, mit der alle Sex haben wollten und die für den einen oder anderen feuchten Traum der pubertären Jungs und der sexuell noch nicht orientierten Mädels sorgte.

Doch all das war mir jetzt nicht mehr wichtig….

Ich dachte an meine letzten Affären zurück, es waren Eroberungen gewesen, die die allseits bekannte Kerbe im Bettpfosten wert waren und über die jeder und alles im Schloss redete…und ich hatte Lust. Sie drohte mich von innen zu verzehren, und so schlief ich mich weiter durch die weibliche Bevölkerung Hogwarts, um meiner Leidenschaft und Libido ihre Spitze zu nehmen und doch konnte sie nicht gestillt werden.  
Ich hatte einen Hunger in mir…einen Hunger nach IHR. Und jedes Mal, wenn ich unter den Fingern, der Haut, den Lippen einer anderen erzitterte, wuchs meine Lust auf sie ins Unermessliche und drohte über mir zusammen zu brechen.

Ich wusste nicht mehr weiter…. jede freie Minute starrte ich auf das Blatt, auf dem sie vor einigen Nächten mit mir geredet hatte. Und jedes Mal, wenn ich so sehr hoffte, einen ihrer Sätze auf ihm lesen zu können wurde ich enttäuscht. Nach diesem Abend hörte ich nicht mehr von ihr.

Gehörte es zu ihrem Spiel? Wenn ja, dann hatte ich keine Lust darauf. Ich stand auf Verführungen, schließlich war ich eine Slytherin….aber nicht, wenn ich darunter litt. Am liebsten hätte ich ihr meine Meinung gegeigt, doch leider war mir das ja nicht möglich. Was auch dafür sorgte, dass ich immer wütender auf sie wurde.

Erst macht sie mich an, um mich dann hängen zu lassen….

Nein, ohne mich. Ich wusste, dass ich etwas unternehmen musste, um sie aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen…. also nahm ich mir vor, das zu tun, was ich am besten konnte…. Ich würde wieder auf die Jagd gehen. Ich werde jemanden verführen.

Ein Mädchen, von dem ich wusste, dass sie eigentlich nicht an Frauen interessiert war…es musste eine Herausforderung sein. 

Und schnell hatte ich mein passendes Opfer gefunden.

Sie war in meinem Alter. Süß, wirkte unschuldig und sie war in Ravenclaw.

Padma Patil.

Von ihr wusste ich, dass sie bisher nur sexuellen Kontakt zu Jungen hatte und auch nur diesen gesucht hatte. Sie würde mir also die Herausforderung bieten, die ich suchte.

Und plötzlich ging es mir wieder gut. Die alte Pansy war wieder zurück. Ich stempelte es ab unter einer kurzfristigen Unzurechnungsfähigkeit. Sich nach jemanden verzehren? Verliebt sein?? Ich??? Nie im Leben, dass passte ja zusammen wie Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter….

Ähm…ok, lassen wir das!

Zurück zu meiner neuen Aufgabe.

Ich dachte nicht mehr an meine geheimnisvolle Verehrerin, und nicht mehr an das Blatt Papier, dass immer noch neben meinem Bett lag.

Ich konnte nur noch an Padma denken und wie ich sie rumkriegen würde.

Ich beobachtete sie, jedes Mal wenn ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte.

Zunächst immer ganz unauffällig…nur so im Vorbeigehen….ich wollte noch nicht, dass sie etwas merkte. Noch nicht.

Und so verbrachte ich meine nächsten Tage…. Ich beobachtete sie….

Wie sie durch die Gänge der Schule ging. Den leichten Schwung ihrer Hüften. 

Wie ihre braunen Augen blitzten, wenn sie eine Antwort auf die Frage des Lehrers hatte.

Wie sinnlich sie ihre Lippen mit ihrer Zungenspitze nachzeichnete, wenn sie an einer Frage herumrätselte oder den Nachtisch in der großen Halle aß. 

So verfolgte ihr Anblick mich in meinen Tag- und Nachtträumen. Ich wusste, dass ich sie wollte… jedes Mal, wenn sie ihre langen schwarzen Haare, die meinen so ähnlich sind, nach hinten warf, träumte ich davon, ihren schlanken Hals mit meinen Fingern nachzuzeichnen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie nach dem Essen noch den letzten Happen mit ihrer Zunge von der Gabel streifte, sehnte ich mich danach sie auf meiner Haut zu spüren.

Ich hatte ganz einfach nur meine Obsessionen getauscht. Aber da ich mir diese selbst gewählt hatte, kam ich wesentlich besser damit klar.

Jetzt galt es nur noch, einen Plan zu entwickeln wie und vor allem wann ich mich an sie ranmachen konnte und sollte.

Ich wollte nicht zu forsch sein, aber ich musste ihr schon klar machen was ich wollte…obwohl sie, mit ihrer Intelligenz bestimmt keinen Schlag mit dem Zaunpfahl benötigen würde.

Und so brütete ich über der Erfüllung meines neuesten Traums.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Einige Tage später fiel mir die Lösung nur so in die Hände…

Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen…die Ravenclaws gaben tatsächlich mal wieder eine Party…perfekt! 

In Gedanken kehrte ich zu dem Erlebnis mit Luna zurück. Bestimmt würde es mit Padma nicht so leicht werden, aber ich konnte wieder die Situation nutzen, denn es würden bestimmt wieder Spiele gespielt werden und dass es was zu trinken gab, konnte meinem Vorhaben auch nicht gerade schaden.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Und so kam es, dass ich mir am nächsten Wochenende wieder in Schale schmiss. Ich musste noch umwerfender als sonst aussehen.   
Schon nächtelang vorher grübelte ich darüber nach, welche Farbe, welche Hose, welches Kleidungsstück mir schmeichelte…  
Aber noch mehr machte ich mir Gedanken darüber, wie es wohl mit meiner neusten Masturbationsfantasie sein würde. Wie lange es dauern würde, sie zu verführen…denn das ich es schaffen würde, daran hatte ich keinen Zweifel…. und dann, wenn sie unter mir lag, würde sie erzittern, wenn ich mit meinen Fingerspitzen sanft ihre Nippel umkreise, würde sie leicht Stöhnen, wenn sich unsere Lippen berühren, würde sie mich erst unsicher und zaghaft berühren oder sofort in die Vollen gehen?!?!?!  
Ich konnte es gar nicht mehr abwarten bis es endlich Wochenende war….  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Und dann war es endlich soweit. Der Samstagabend auf den ich all meine Gedanken und Energie fokussiert hatte war gekommen.

Zeitig machte ich mich fertig.

Ich trug meine neue schwarze Hose, in der mein Hinter spektakulär und meine Beine hinreißend lang aussahen und dazu mein rotes Top, das mein Dekolletee einfach klasse aussehen ließ. Dazu kamen noch flache rote Schuhe, ich wollte verführerisch aussehen und sie nicht sofort mit meinem Aussehen erschlagen. Meine Haare band ich zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz zusammen und machte mich bestens gelaunt auf den Weg.

Den Blick, den ich von Draco kassierte, als ich durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schritt sprach Bände. Er wusste spätestens jetzt, was ich vorhatte.

Aber das störte mich nicht. Ich war voller Vorfreude auf den Abend und auf die Party. Mein Körper vibrierte schon fast vor aufgestauter Lust. Ich musste sie heute Abend bekommen, alles andere war nebensächlich.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Als ich nach einer schier endlosen Zeit an dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws angekommen war, holte ich noch einmal tief Luft bevor ich das vorher bekannt gegebene Passwort sprach.

Ich trat ein und suchte sofort Padma.

Ich sah, dass die meisten der Gryffindorschüler der siebten Klasse und die meisten Hufflepuffs da waren. Nur wir Slytherins waren noch nicht vollständig erschienen. Naja, Prominenz kommt eben stets zuletzt.

Und schon sah ich sie. Sie stand an dem Tisch mit den Getränken und mir stockte kurz der Atem. Als ich sie da so stehen sah, wusste ich, dass ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Ihre Haare waren zu einem lockeren Bauernzopf geflochten und einige Strähnen umrahmten ihr schönes, feines Gesicht.

Sie trug ein fliederfarbenes Sommerkleid, dass ihren Teint perfekt betonte. Ich glaube, in diesen Momenten floss mir tatsächlich das Wasser im Munde zusammen.

Also ging ich zu ihr. Stellte mich ebenso an den Tisch und beschäftigte mich eine Weile mit den Getränken, bevor ich sie ansprach.

„Hallo Padma.“

Ich glaube, sie etwas erstaunt dass ich sie ansprach und dass ich ihren Namen überhaupt kannte.

„Hey Pansy.“

Ich schenkte ihr mein strahlendstes Lächeln. „ Du siehst sehr schön aus, heute Abend.“

Ich konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Augen leicht weiteten und ich wusste, dass sie verstanden hatte.

Schließlich waren ich und meine Neigung bekannt. Und sie war ein intelligentes Mädchen.

Ich zwinkerte ihr kurz zu, nahm mir eine Flasche Bier und gesellte mich dann zu einer Gruppe von Leuten am anderen Ende des Raumes.  
Nach meinem ersten Hinweis wollte ich Padma etwas Zeit lassen, aber ich ließ sie nicht aus den Augen und sie wusste es.

Immer wieder sah ich ihren Blick zu mir huschen. Erst etwas verschüchtert, doch dann schien sie die Aufmerksamkeit die ich ihr schenkte zu genießen und flirtete kaum wahrnehmbar mit mir. Ein kleines Lächeln über die Schulter, ein Zwinkern, als sie an mir vorbeiging und schließlich ein breites Grinsen, als sie am späten Abend vorschlug Flaschendrehen zu spielen.

In mir flatterte es. Ich wusste, dass ich mit ihr nicht falsch liegen würde. Ich würde ihre Erste sein. Dieser Gedanke jagte einen erotischen Schauer über meinen Rücken. Und in meinem Kopf überschlugen sich all meine Fantasien.

Padma war doch tatsächlich an mir interessiert. Ich musste gar nicht viel tun oder sagen…ok, etwas nahm mir das schon die Vorfreude, ich hatte mich darauf gefreut sie zu verführen…. Aber vielleicht stimmte es ja, dass vor allem viele Frauen bisexuell sind, oder zumindest Erfahrungen mit dem eigenen Geschlecht machen wollen. Anscheint hatte ich mit Padma richtig gelegen. Sie wollte es…und ich wollte es. Auch wenn ich jetzt nicht mehr den Hauptpart in der Verführung übernehmen würde, überließ ich ihr gern die Führung, irgendetwas machte mich an, an dem Gedanken dass diese „Jungfrau in Bezug auf Frauen“ mich gerade verführte…also lehnte ich mich zurück und wartete gespannt, was sie als nächsten machen würde.  
Natürlich wurde der Vorschlag Flaschendrehen zu spielen von den meisten sofort angenommen. 

Also versammelten sich die, die schon genug getrunken hatten um ihre Hemmungen zu verlieren, oder eh keine hatten, in den Kreis um eine leere Schnapsflasche.

Da ich zu der oben genannten Gruppe gehörte, setzte ich mich natürlich mit hin und quetschte mich zwischen die Granger und Justin Finch- Flatley, nur um einer gewissen Befriedigung zu sehen, dass Padma sich gerade genau mir gegenüber setzte und dafür ihre Schwester und Luna auseinander drängte.

Draco und Harry grinsten mich frech an und beobachteten das ganze Spektakel von einem Sofa aus, auf das sie sich gekuschelt hatten. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich sie um ihre Liebe beneiden oder sie eher bedauern sollte, weil sie sich diesen Spaß entgehen ließen.

Aber eigentlich hatte ich keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn der Erste drehte die Flasche. Sie zeigte auf irgendjemanden….ich nahm es gar nicht wahr. Mein Blick war gefangen von Padmas strahlenden Augen, die meinen Körper hoch und runter glitten.

Ich begann gerade sie mit meinen Augen auszuziehen, als ich von links einen Ellbogen in die Rippen bekam. Typisch, gerade jetzt musste die dumme Granger mir dazwischen funken. Mit einem Blitzen in den Augen wies sie mich auf die Flasche hin, die auf mich zeigte.

Ok, ich gebe zu, dass ich das Spiel vergessen hatte. Wer hatte sie denn gedreht. Schnell blickte ich in sämtliche Gesichter der Runde, nur um einen rotgesichtigen Ron Weasley unbequem hin und her rutschen zu sehen.

Oh oh.

„Los Ron, worauf wartest du?“, rief irgendwer zu meiner Rechten.

„Ich…ähm, ich kann doch nicht, also es ist Pansy.“

Ich musste grinsen. Irgendwie verlor ein peinlich berührter Weasley nie seinen Reiz.

Also nahm ich mir ein Herz, kroch zu Ron rüber und ehe er sichs versah, küsste ich ihn. Es war nichts besonderes, aber da gebe ich ihm auch nicht die Schuld…was konnte er schon dafür, dass er ein Junge war?!

Schnell beendete ich den Kuss und setze mich wieder auf meinen Platz.

Jetzt war ich dran mit drehen. Also griff ich nach der Flasche und gab ihr nur einen kleinen Stoß, denn ich wollte es nicht riskieren noch einen Jungen küssen zu müssen, beziehungsweise ein anderes Mädchen außer Padma. Und gerade als die Flasche zum Stehen kam, sah ich, wie Parvati und Padma schnell die Plätze tauschten, denn ich hatte etwas zu weit gedreht. Parvati, die selber eine geoutete Lesbe war, schaute ihren Zwilling fassungslos an.   
Ihre Augen drohten beinah aus ihren Höhlen zu fallen, als ihre Schwester sich dann auch noch grinsend auf mich zu bewegte.

Meine Lippen befeuchtete ich mit meiner Zunge. Alles in mir verlangte danach Padma zu fühlen und zu schmecken. 

Als sie dann vor mir kniete, umfasste ich sanft ihr Gesicht und hob ihr das meine entgegen. Ich sah noch, wie ihre Augenlider flatterten, bevor unsere Lippen sich trafen. Sanft lagen sie aufeinander. Strichen übereinander, schmeckten und fühlten sich. Mit leichtem Druck lehnte ich mir ihr entgegen. Meine Augen schlossen sich aus eigenem Antrieb als ich ihre Zungenspitze leicht an meinen Lippen spürte. Wie sie über sie hinweg glitt und dann leicht an sie stieß. Sofort öffnete ich meine Lippen und gewährte ihrer fragenden Zunge Einlass. Als sich unsere Zungen trafen hörte ich sie leise stöhnen, doch konnte ich in diesem Moment noch nicht mal den Gedanken fassen, dass ich Recht hatte mit meiner Vermutung, denn Padma drückte sich näher an mich. Unsere Brüste berührten sich, ihre Arme schlangen sich um meinen Nacken und unsere Zungen tanzten umeinander. Immer leidenschaftlicher und verzehrender wurde unser Kuss….bis:

„Hey, nehmt euch ein Zimmer!!“

Erst jetzt tauchte ich wieder aus meinem Rausch auf und sah, dass die ganze Gruppe uns anstarrte und lachte.

Padma wurde rot und verbarg ihren Kopf an meiner Schulter. Ich schickte nur ein überhebliches Grinsen in die Runde und stand auf. Padma zog ich mit mir.

„Genau das tun wir jetzt.“

Noch schnell ein weiteres Grinsen in die Runde geworfen und schon war ich mit meiner neuesten Eroberung auf dem Weg zu den Mädchenschlafsälen. Den Weg kannte ich ja noch.

Padma lächelte nervös und zog mich ins Zimmer der Siebtklässlerinnen. Schnell sprach ich einige äußerst nützliche Zaubersprüche, um sicher zu gehen, dass wir nicht gestört werden würden.

Meine Bald- Geliebte, setzte sich auf ihr Bett und schaute mich aus ihren großen Augen an. Schnell beeilte ich mich, neben sie zu setzen und vergeudete auch keine große Zeit mit reden. Viel lieber küsste ich sie. Immer und immer wieder.

Während unsere Münder miteinander verschmolzen drückte ich sie nach einiger Zeit sanft nach hinten auf ihre Matratze und sie ließ es geschehen. Ihre Hände glitten ungeduldig über meinen Körper und ich drückte mich fester an sie.  
Meine Fingerspitzen berührten leicht die warme Haut ihrer Beine und streichelten sie. Und wieder stöhnte Padma auf.

Schnell unterbrach sie den Kuss und kletterte ganz auf das Bett. Mit erwartungsvollen Augen blickte sie mich an. Ich ließ meine Schuhe auf den Boden fallen und zog auch ihre aus, ehe ich mich neben sie legte und sie wieder küsste. Sie schmeckte so gut, dass ich das ewig hätte machen können.

Doch in der Art und Weise wie sie sich an mich drückte und auf meine Küsse reagierte, wusste ich, das sie mehr wollte. Meine Lust brodelte leicht in meiner Magengrube und ich kam ihrem unausgesprochenem Wunsch gerne entgegen.

Meine Hände glitten von ihrem Rücken, nach vorne und legten sich auf ihre Brüste. Ich erntete ein sanftes Keuchen. Meine Daumen suchten ihre leicht aufgerichteten Brustwarzen unter dem Stoff ihres Kleides.   
Padma drückte sich wieder an mich und ließ nun auch ihre Hände über meinen Körper wandern. Doch auch dies war plötzlich nicht mehr genug. Ich wollte ihre Haut an meiner spüren. Den Kontrast unserer Hautfarben sehen.

Also glitten meine Hände tiefer, unter ihren Rock und schoben ihr kurzerhand das Kleid über den Kopf, sodass sie nur noch in BH und Höschen, ebenfalls fliederfarben, vor mir lag.

Sie sah wunderschön aus in ihrer Erregung.

Sofort nahmen meine Hände wieder ihren Platz auf ihren Brüsten ein und liebkosten sie, während ich leicht an ihrem Hals knabberte und leckte.

Padmas Hände vergruben sich in meinem Haar, denn mein Zopf hatte sich irgendwann während unseren heißen Küssen gelöst.

Ich spürte, wie sie unter meinen Berührungen erzitterte. Und ich wollte mehr. Mehr von ihr sehen, mehr von ihr schmecken.

Also griff ich hinter sie und öffnete ihren BH um ihn ihr ganz auszuziehen. Sobald er aus dem Weg war, verwöhnte ich ihre zarten, aufgerichteten Brustwarzen mit meinem Mund und sie genoss es in vollen Zügen.

Sie wand sich unter mir, drängte sich mir entgegen und stöhnte.

Alles an ihr machte mich in diesem Moment an, sodass ich kurz innehielt um mir ebenfalls das Oberteil und meinen BH auszuziehen. Dann legte ich mich wieder zurück und stöhnte auf, als sich unsere Brüste berührten.

Wir küssten uns und erkundeten jeden Zentimeter der Anderen.

Meine Hände zitterten etwas, als ich sie ihren flachen Bauch hinunter gleiten ließ und an den Saum ihres Höschen stieß. Ich wurde mir der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie dort noch nie von einer anderen Frau berührt worden war, sodass ich zunächst meine Finger über den Stoff in ihrem Schritt gleiten ließ.

Sie keuchte auf.

„Pansy, bitte…“

Und sie musste mich nicht zweimal bitten. Schnell lag sie ohne Unterwäsche vor mir. Und meine Hände fanden wieder ihren Weg zwischen ihre Beine. Meine Finger glitten über ihr warmes, feuchtes Geschlecht. Es fühlte sich so gut an, dass ich nicht anders konnte als meinen Finger zwischen ihre Schamlippen gleiten zu lassen. Padma keuchte erneut. Sanft berührte ich jedes Stückchen Haut, dass ich mit meinem Finger erreichen konnte.

Als ich kurz gegen ihre Klitoris stieß stöhnte Padma laut auf und bog mir ihr Becken entgegen. Ihre Reaktion trieb mich fast in den Wahnsinn.

Also legte ich meinen Finger erneut auf ihren Kitzler. Hielt ihn nur mit leichtem Druck und schaute meine Geliebte herausfordernd an. Und sie verstand. Ihr Becken kreiste, und stieß, hob und senkte sich gegen meinen Finger. Als ich sie so sah, musste ich meine ganze Willenskraft aufbringen meinen Finger nicht einen Millimeter zu bewegen oder den Druck zu erhöhen. Ich liebte es wie sie es sich auf meinem Finger besorgte.

Also schob ich noch einen der anderen Hand hinzu und ließ ihn in ihre Vagina gleiten, die mich feucht und eng umfing. Ich stöhnte auf und Padma begann nun richtig, es sich zu machen. Mit meinen Fingern. Es turnte mich ungemein an. Ich war so erregt, dass ich wahrscheinlich sofort gekommen wäre, wenn mich jetzt jemand im Schritt berührt hätte.

Aber so genoss ich es, Padma zuzusehen, ihre Lust zu spüren und zu hören.

Ich spürte, wie sich ihr Gang um meinen Finger anspannte und begann nun doch schnell und mit großem Druck meinen Finger auf ihrem Kitzler zu bewegen und bemerkte mit großer Befriedigung wie Padma kam. Ihre Vagina pulsierte um meinen Finger. Immer und immer wieder. Mit leichten Bewegungen trug ich sie durch ihren Höhepunkt, bis sie schwer atmend vor mir lag. Schnell schob ich mich hoch und küsste sie. Dieser Kuss war sehr viel langsamer und bedachter als die Vorangegangenen.

Ich streichelte ihre Brust, während meine Hand mit dem Verschluss meiner Hose kämpfte. Als ich sie erst geöffnet hatte, unterbrach ich den Kuss um sie schnell auszuziehen. Auch mein Slip folgte.

Padma beobachtete mich aus schweren Augen und verfolgte jede meiner Bewegungen. Sie setze sich auf und öffnete ihre Arme in die ich mich sofort begab.

Unsere Nippel berührten sich. Unsere Beine umschlangen die Hüfte der jeweils anderen und unsere Becken kreisten zusammen. Wir küssten uns immer weiter, während unsere Hände wieder den Weg zwischen unsere Beine fanden. Padmas vorsichtige zaghafte Berührungen reichten schon aus, um mich zu einem erstem phänomenalen Orgasmus zu bringen. Ich war so sehr erregt.

Und wir konnten einfach nicht genug bekommen, immer und immer wieder reizten wir unsere Kitzler, unsere Schamlippen und unsere Scheiden mit den Fingern. Wir trieben uns gegenseitig von Höhepunkt zu Höhepunkt, bis wir schließlich vollkommen befriedigt nebeneinander lagen und ich mich besser verabschiedete, denn ich wollte es nicht riskieren einzuschlafen.

Padma sah mich etwas enttäuscht an, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Meine Lust auf sie war befriedigt worden, und ich hatte ihre Neugier und Lust nach einem Mädchen befriedigt, mehr konnte sie nicht von mir verlangen.

Also ging ich in aller Frühe zurück zu meinem eigenem Schlafsaal und fiel todmüde ins Bett.

Der Abend war wirklich ein voller Erfolg gewesen. 

Als ich noch schnell meine Vorhänge zuhexte, bemerkte ich das schwache Leuchten neben meinem Kissen. Es war mir vorher nicht aufgefallen.  
Nach einem schnellen „Lumos“ konnte ich es erkennen. Es war das Pergament von meiner sinnlichen Unbekannten.

Sie hatte etwas geschrieben, und was ich las, sorgte dafür, dass ich für eine kurze Zeit vergas zu atmen.

*******Pansy, ich vermisse dich, ich sehne mich nach dir, ich möchte dich neben mir spüren, ich möchte mit meinen Fingern, meiner Zunge in dich eindringen und dir Lust bereiten. Am liebsten würde ich die restliche Zeit des Schuljahres damit verbringen dich zu küssen. Ich möchte am Abend mit dir einschlafen und am Morgen aufwachen…. Pansy, ich liebe dich. ***********


	7. Diva7

Confessions of a Hogwarts diva

Teil VII

“Na toll, war das Erste, das mir durch den Kopf ging, als ich mit zitternden Händen ganz fassungslos auf das Pergament vor mir starrte.

„Na toll.“

Kein „Wieso? Weshalb? Warum? Und vor allem WER?!“, welches man wohl erwartet hätte, und was ich mich zweifellos auch unendliche Male in den Minuten, Stunden und Tagen die auf meinen Schock folgten gefragt hatte.

„Na toll.“  
Da schaffte ich es endlich sie aus meinen Gedanken zu verbannen, die Lust nach ihr meinen Körper für eine kurze Zeit vergessen zu lassen und nun das.

Ich glaube, ich hätte endlos weiter auf das Blatt und die Worte darauf gestarrt, hätte mich nicht ein Schnarchen von Millicent aus meiner Starre gerissen.  
Erst dann begannen meine Gehirnströme wieder richtig zu fließen.  
Frage über Frage stürzte über mich hinein. Ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich den Boden unter den Füßen verloren und sie war es, die ihn mir weggezogen hatte.

Ich glaube, in diesen Momenten habe ich sie gehasst….

Warum tat sie das?  
Liebe? Was ist schon Liebe?  
Und warum „liebte“ sie mich?  
Warum erzählte sie mir das? Gehörte es zu ihrem Spiel?

Wütend warf ich den Bogen Pergament zu Boden.   
Erst macht sie mich an, schürt mein Verlangen nach ihr und nun, mit ein paar hingeschriebenen Worten machte sie alles wieder kaputt.

„Na toll“, mit diesem Gedanken verkroch ich mich in mein Bett und hoffte, dass, wenn ich morgen aufwachen würde, alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen wäre.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Doch natürlich musste ich feststellen, dass ich das alles nicht nur geträumt hatte. Mein erster Blick, nachdem ich unter meinen Decken hervorgekrochen kam, fiel auf das Blatt Pergament was etwas zerknüllt auf dem Boden lag.  
Seufzend schloss ich die Augen und verkroch mich wieder in die Tiefen meines Bettes.

Ich wollte ganz einfach nicht mehr darüber nachdenken- wollte mich nicht mehr damit beschäftigen.  
Also tastete ich, mit meinem Kopf zwischen den Laken, mit meiner Hand auf dem Boden herum, bis ich das Pergament an meinen Fingern spüren konnte. Zerknitterte es weiter und stopfte es grummelnd in die Ritze zwischen Matratze und dem Kopfteil des Bettes, ganz nach dem Motto – aus den Augen aus dem Sinn- das hatte ja schließlich auch schon vorher für mich funktioniert.

Erst als ich mir sicher war, dass dieses Stückchen Papier nie wieder das Tageslicht sehen würde, wagte ich mich wieder hervor und schleppte mich gähnend ins Bad.  
Ich brauchte jetzt dringend eine Dusche, einen starken Kaffee und vor allem Ablenkung. Vorzugsweise in dieser Reihenfolge. Und zumindest das Letzte in rauen Mengen.

„Der Tag fängt echt super an.“, maulte ich meinem Morgengesicht im Spiegel entgegen und machte mich mit einem selbstmitleidigen Seufzer dran, mich für den Tag fertig zumachen, der mir bevorstand. Ich war wirklich froh, dass heute Wochenende war und ich mich nicht noch mit Unterricht und Hausaufgaben rumplagen musste.  
Naja, es konnte ja eigentlich nur besser werden…  
+++++++++++++++++

Und das wurde es auch.  
Ich hatte mir ganz einfach vorgenommen heute umwerfend und fabelhaft auszusehen- allein schon um der Unbekannten unter die Nase zu reiben, was sie, wenn es nach mir ging, nie bekommen würde.

Wer macht schon eine Liebeserklärung auf einem Stück Pergament? Woher will sie denn wissen, dass ich es überhaupt gelesen habe? Was denkt sie sich? Vielleicht ist sie gar nicht mein Typ? Aber woher soll ich das denn bitte schön wissen, wenn sie sich hinter einem Schriftstücken versteckt???!!!

So stolzierte ich, noch mehr als sonst, in die Große Halle zum Frühstück, wo meine Laune sofort dadurch gehoben wurde, das Padma mir, sobald ich den riesigen Raum betreten hatte, ein strahlendes befriedigtes Lächeln zuwarf, das Bände sprach wie sie die gestrige Nacht gefunden hatte.  
Vielleicht war der Tag doch kein totaler Reinfall?!

Die Sonne schien, ich war mal wieder Mittelpunkt des Schulklatsches und wie mich sämtliche Blicke musterten und auf meinen körperlichen Vorzügen verharrten konnte ich mir denken, dass dieser Klatsch einfach zu meinen Gunsten lief und ich mich, wenn mein Plan aufging, bald meine Geliebten aussuchen konnte und keine würde „Nein!“ sagen.  
Mein Ruf als Sexgöttin hatte neue Dimensionen angenommen und ich genoss die Aufmerksamkeit in vollen Zügen.  
+++++++++++++++

Den Tag verbrachte ich dann mit Millicent, Draco ( und somit natürlich auch Harry) Blaise und Finnegan auf der Wiese am See. Die Sonne schien mit meinem Lächeln um die Wette.  
Merlin sei Dank, gab es in dieser Schule immer etwas, was einem von seinen dunkleren Gedanken ablenken konnte.  
So lagen wir alle faul auf der Wiese, beobachteten die Riesenkrake im See und die Leute um uns herum.

Natürlich kassierte ich immer wieder schiefe Blicke von Draco und ich wusste, dass ich, bevor es Abend wurde, noch von ihm gegrillt werden würde. Aber das störte mich nicht. Schließlich genoss ich es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und so würde ich meinem besten Freund natürlich alles erzählen, brühwarm.

Aber er würde sich noch gedulden müssen.

Ich und mein Körper hingen in Gedanken schließlich immer noch im Gestern. Ich verspürte das zarte Pulsieren in meinen Gliedmaßen. Der Beweis, dass mich gestern Nacht wunschlos befriedigt hatte.

Auf einmal fiel ein Schatten auf mich und unterbrach meine Gedanken. Als ich blinzelnd meine Augen öffnete, die ich im Sonnenlicht geschlossen hatte blickte ich in das vom Schatten verdunkelte Gesicht von Hermine Granger. 

Auf die hatte ich ja jetzt überhaupt keine Lust. Also schloss ich wieder die Augen und gab mir größte Mühe sie zu ignorieren. Klappte ja auch sonst gut.   
Ich musste grinsen.

Zum Glück war Weasley dabei. Waren die Beiden eigentlich mal alleine anzutreffen? Die machten ja Draco und Harry echt Konkurrenz…

Und da die zwei Unzertrennlichen anscheint nur die anderen Unzertrennlichen abholen wollten, waren wir die beiden Gryffindors schnell wieder los. 

Wir wollten schließlich den Tag genießen…  
++++++++++++++++++  
Und es wurde noch ein langer Tag für mich.

Nach dem Abendessen musste ich mich wohl oder übel doch noch mit den Hausaufgaben rumärgern.  
Warum musste auch jeder Lehrer denken, dass sein Fach das wichtigste und einzige sei, für das man was machen musste???

So saß ich ewig lange an meinem Schreibtisch und war somit etwas genervt, als dann auch noch Draco ankam um mich wegen der Party und Padma auszufragen.

Aber so hatte ich wenigstens Ablenkung und erzählte ihm alles haarklein, was sich zwischen der Ravenclaw und mir abgespielt hatte.  
Und so verging wieder einige Zeit bis seine Neugier befriedigt war. Aber ich will ja nicht so sein, warum sollte ich neben Padma die Einzige sein, die aus dieser Nacht eine gewisse Befriedigung zog.

Wir lachten viel und ich genoss es, einfach mal wieder Zeit mit Draco zu verbringen.  
Versteht mich nicht falsch. Ich mag Harry. Und über die Jahre hinweg kann man sogar sagen, dass ich ihn liebe wie einen Bruder, allein schon, weil er Draco so glücklich macht, aber zu der Zeit war die Beziehung noch neu und ja, ich war vielleicht auch etwas eifersüchtig auf ihn, weil Draco durch Harry einfach nicht mehr so viel Zeit mit mir verbrachte und wir auch nicht mehr unserem gemeinsamen Hobby, anscheinende Heteros zu verführen, nachgehen konnten.   
Aber ich war ja schließlich nicht verliebt und ungebunden, und so führte ich die Sache ebene allein weiter, und dass ich es noch konnte, hatte schließlich die letzte Nacht bewiesen.  
Auch wenn Padma ungewöhnlich kooperativ gewesen war.

Naja, wir redeten und redeten. So kam es, dass es eigentlich schon der nächste Morgen war, als ich endlich ins Bett kam.

Ich war echt hundemüde und wollte eigentlich nur noch schlafen.

Doch leider wurde daraus nichts, denn…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

... kaum hatte ich mich umgezogen und in mein weiches warmes Bett gelegt und die Augen geschlossen, als ich Geräusche und Bewegung außerhalb meiner Bettvorhänge vernahm.

Ich wollte schon die Vorhänge zur Seite reißen und diejenige anfauchen, die es wagen würde um diese Uhrzeit noch so nen Terz zu machen, doch gerade als meine Hand nach dem Vorhang greifen wollte, spürte ich, wie sich weiche Bänder um meine Handgelenke wanden und mich an der Bewegung hinderten.

Nur einige Sekunden danach, geschah das was auch schon im Bad der Vertrauensschüler passiert ist…meine Augenlider schlossen sich und ließen sich nicht mehr öffnen.  
Und obwohl ich das ja schon kannte, und mein Unterbewusstsein wohl auch die Verbindung zu der Unbekannten herstellte, wehrte mein Körper sich gegen diesen Übergriff.

Meine Hände zerrten an den Bändern, die mich ans Bettgestell fesselten und ich schrie um Hilfe.  
Was nur zur Folge hatte, dass mir auch der Mund zugehext wurde.

Meine Gedanken rasten.

Wer machte so was? Teil wessen kranken Spiels wurde ich hier?  
Ich hatte Panik….es hatte lange gedauert, bis ich mich nach Harrys Sieg gegen Voldemort, wieder ruhig schlafen konnte und nun das…ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mein schlimmster Alptraum wahr wurde.

Ich wehrte mich weiterhin gegen meine Fesseln…

Ich glaube, ich stand kurz vor dem Herzinfarkt, als ich dann auch noch hörte, wie jemand meine Bettvorhänge zur Seite schob und zu mir auf die Matratze kletterte ohne mich zu berühren.  
Der kalte Schweiß brach mir überall am Körper aus und ich wehrte mich noch verbissener als vorher.  
So war das alles nicht geplant…..

Ich hörte wie jemand leise einige Sprüche sprach die dazu dienten die Vorhänge blick- und schalldicht und undurchdringlich machten.

Ok, wenn ich vorher schon panisch war , dann wurde ich jetzt hysterisch…Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein….

Ich spürte eine schmale Hand auf meinem Arm, die hin und her strich. Ich wollte nicht berührt werden.

Dann hörte ich es, eine leise Stimme, die in den kleinen Raum meines Bettes flüsterte.

„Pansy, ganz ruhig. Beruhig dich, bitte.“

Ich dachte ja gar nicht dran…

„Pansy, bitte, ich bin es…das Mädchen aus dem Vertrauensschülerbad.“

Langsam, ganz langsam begann ich tiefer ein und aus zu atmen. Sie hatte mich ja schon einmal fast überwältigt und hatte mir nichts getan…und dennoch wehrte ich mich gegen die Bänder.

„Scheiße, das ganze war wohl keine so gute Idee.“

Wäre es zwischen meinen Vorhängen nicht so dunkel gewesen, hätte sie mich fanatisch nicken sehen können…

„Pansy, geht’s wieder? Ja? Ich wollte dir echt nichts Böses. Ich wollte dir nur mal wieder nah sein.“ Sie klang wirklich so, als würde sie es bereuen, sie klang wirklich etwas verzweifelt.

„Ich werde es dir erklären, ok?!“

Erwartete sie, dass ich jetzt was sage?

„Ach so, hatte vergessen, dass du nichts sagen kannst. Tschuldige, ich werde den Zauber gleich aufheben. Hör mir erst mal zu.  
Also, du hast bestimmt den Zettel gelesen oder? Naja, es ist wahr. Ich liebe dich nun schon eine ganze Zeit lang, aber ich… irgendwie ist es was anderes dich von weitem zu beobachten, als dir wirklich nahe zu kommen. Du scheinst mich eh nicht wahrzunehmen, und ich höre so viel von dir und anderen Mädchen…Ich dachte, ich müsste dir erst ebenbürtig sein, bevor ich dir gegenübertrete und mit dir über meine Gefühle rede. Ich wollte dich neugierig machen, ich hoffe es ist mir gelungen.“ 

Ich hörte sie leise Lachen.

„Ich werde dir auch jetzt nicht sagen wer ich bin. Wenn du es wirklich wissen willst, dann wirst du es schon selbst herausfinden. Aber ich konnte jetzt einfach nicht mehr warten…ich sehe dich Tag für Tag und darf dir nicht nah sein. Darf dich nicht berühren, dich nicht riechen, nicht mit dir lachen…und vor allem darf ich nicht in dein Bett. Bitte, ich werde dir gleich die Chance geben zu reden, aber ich möchte diese Nacht mit dir verbringen. Ich will dir Lust bereiten, will dich unter mir zittern spüren…Bitte schenk mir diese Nacht…“

Ich hörte, wie sie tief einatmete und dann den Gegenspruch sprach.  
Ich musste erst mal schlucken, und mich räuspern, bevor ich darauf antworten konnte, was ich gerade gehört hatte.

„Du hast Mut, dass muss ich dir lassen.“

„Mhhh.“

„Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht liebe?!“

„Mhhh.“ Merlin, wie konnte in so einem Laut nur so eine Traurigkeit liegen.

„Gut, denn für mich war es nicht mehr als ein Spiel. Ich möchte, dass du das weißt.“

„Ja, das weiß ich.“ Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht.

„Ok….“ Ich zögerte. „Ok, ich gebe dir diese Nacht.“ Sie sog scharf die Luft ein. „Aber dann ist es vorbei. Ich möchte keine Geständnisse mehr von dir und keine Überraschungen. In Ordnung?“

„Ja.“ Nur ein leises Flüstern, dass kaum mein Ohr erreichte.  
Ich konnte nicht anders…. und die Worte waren aus meinem Mund bevor ich sie aufhalten konnte.  
„Es sei denn, ich habe dich gesucht und gefunden.“

Ich biss mir auf die Lippen. Warum hatte ich das gesagt?  
Doch meinem Gegenüber schien es eine große Last von den Schultern zu nehmen.

„Ok, Pansy.“ Ja, sie klang wirklich besser.

Sollte sie es doch geschafft haben, mich um ihren kleinen Finger zu wickeln, dass ich jetzt schon wollte, dass sie nicht unglücklich war?!

Doch ich hatte nicht mehr lange Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn schon spürte ich wieder ihre Hände an meinen Armen, die sich an ihnen entlang tasteten. 

„Ich..“   
„Psst. Sag nichts mehr, lass mich nur machen.“

Seufzend ergab ich mich. Ich konnte es auch nicht leugnen, dass es etwas Erotisches hatte, so hilflos vor ihr zu liegen. Einer Unbekannten, die mir Lust bereiten will.

Ihre Hände fuhren nun meine Schultern entlang und ich spürte, wie sie die Bettdecke ganz wegzog und sich auf mein Becken setzte. Ich spürte ihr schlanken, langen Beine an meinen.  
Ich bemühte mich, soviel von ihr wahrzunehmen wie ich konnte. Vielleicht würde ich sie wirklich finden wollen?

Der Gedanke, dass unsere beiden Geschlechter nun nur noch durch den dünnen Stoff unserer Schlafanzugshosen getrennt waren machte mich an, und ich spürte wie sie sanft ihr Becken gegen meins stieß. Sie dachte wahrscheinlich an das Gleiche.

Ihre Hände wanderten über meinen Oberkörper, meinen Hals und schoben sich in meine Haare. Langsam drehte sie meinen Kopf zur Seite und küsste sanft meinen Hals.

Ohne es zu wollen entfuhr mir ein Seufzen. Sie war so zärtlich…

Sie liebkoste die Haut die sie finden konnte und ihr Duft nach Flieder hüllte mich ein. Ihre Haare strichen über mein Gesicht und ich konnte nicht anders, als ihren Duft einzusaugen.

Ihre Hände fanden ihren Weg zu meinen Brüsten und umfassten sie. Schwer lagen sie unter meinem Shirt verborgen.   
Langsam tastete sie sich mit ihren Fingerspitzen vor und streichelte meine Brustwarzen durch den Stoff. Wieder musste ich seufzen und gab mich nun vollständig ihren Berührungen hin als sich meine Brustwarzen leicht erregt ihren Fingern entgegenregten.

Mein Oberkörper drückte sich durch, als ihre Hände nun meine Seiten entlang fuhren und unter mein Shirt schlüpften.  
Sie berührte mich, als wollte sie sich alles einprägen, jeden Zentimeter meiner Haut, den sie erreichen konnte.

So unendlich langsam schob sie mein Shirt hoch, dass ich aufkeuchte, als die kalte Zimmerluft auf die nackte Haut meiner Brüste traf.

Ich hörte sie leise Lachen, doch sonst sprach sie kein Wort.

Ihre Finger nahmen wieder ihren Platz auf meinen Brüsten ein. Sie schienen perfekt in sie hinein zu passen.

Ich genoss es wahnsinnig, als sie sie massierte, sie liebkoste als wären sie ein besonderer Schatz…unter ihren Händen fühlte ich mich wunderschön. Wie ein Geschenk, auf das sie lange gewartet hatte und das sie nun auspacken durfte.  
Als sich schließlich noch ihre Lippen zu ihren Fingern gesellten und mich verwöhnten, stöhnte ich auf.  
Bei ihrer Bewegung waren unsere Becken näher zusammengedrückt worden und es war ein wunderbares Gefühl.  
Das bald von dem Gefühl beziehungsweise den Gefühlen übertroffen wurde, die sich in mir ausbreiteten als sie an meinen aufgerichteten Nippel saugte und knabberte.

Ich drückte mich ihr mehr entgegen, wollte mehr von ihr…und sie gab es mir.

Sie spielte mich wie ein Instrument und entlockte mir die schönsten Töne.

In der Art, wie sie immer wieder ihr Becken kreisen lies, spürte ich, dass diese Sache auch sie nicht wirklich kalt ließ, sodass ich schon bald ihren Rhythmus aufnahm. Jetzt keuchte auch sie leise…und es klang wunderbar.

Und so schön es auch war, nach einiger Zeit wollte ich mehr.

„Bitte..“, keuchte ich…und ich bekam was ich wollte.

Sie schob sich an meinen Beinen entlang und streifte mir sofort die Hose ab, als sie an meinen Füßen ankam.

„Merlin, ich wünschte, ich könnte dich jetzt sehen.“

Ich glaube, in diesem Moment schoss mir die Röte ins Gesicht.

Und schon wieder spürte ich ihre Hände auf mir. Sie betasteten meine Beine, glitten sie hoch und runter. Lernten sie kennen.

Dann folgte ihr Mund. Sie presste zarte feuchte Küsse auf meine Waden und Oberschenkel…

Und alles Sehnen in mir konzentrierte sich darauf, sie zwischen meinen Beinen spüren zu wollen.

Doch sie ließ sich Zeit.   
Immer wieder berührte sie mich überall mit ihren Fingern, mit ihren Lippen, ihrer Zunge, nur nicht dort, wo ich so sehr danach verlangte.

Ich spürte mein Geschlecht schwer zwischen meinen Beinen. Fühlte das Kribbeln, die Erregung, die Feuchtigkeit, die ihre Berührungen mir brachten.

Unbewusst drückte ich ihr meine Hüfte entgegen.  
„Pansy, ganz ruhig. Dahin komme ich schon noch. Lass es mich genießen.“

Es war eine süße Folter, der sie mich aussetzte und ich genoss jeden einzelnen Moment.

Als sie mich dann schließlich doch an meinen Schamlippen berührte, hatte ich das Gefühl zu explodieren. Ganz federleicht streichelte sie mich. Ich wollte so viel mehr, doch die Fesseln hinderten mich daran, mich stärker gegen ihre tastenden Finger zu drücken. Ich war ihr wirklich ausgeliefert.  
Und der Gedanke machte mich in diesem Moment noch mehr an.

Auf mein Stöhnen hin berührte sie mich mit mehr Druck. Fuhr mit einem Finger meine Spalte entlang und fühlte meine Erregung. Ich hörte sie leise keuchen.

„Pansy, ich werde es mir jetzt selber machen. Ich werde mich genauso berühren wie ich gleich dich berühre.“ Sie klang atemlos und ihre Worte ließen mich für einen kurzen Augenblick vergessen zu Atmen.

Ihr Finger tauchte wieder ein in meine warme Feuchtigkeit und drang ohne zu zögern in mich ein.

Mein Unterkörper wölbte sich ihr entgegen.

Sanft streichelte sie mein Innerstes.

Glitt immer wieder rein und raus. Berührte mich an den Stellen die mich aufstöhnen ließen.

Dann glitt ihr Finger erneut über meine Schamlippen was mich schaudern ließ und schließlich laut stöhnen, als ich ihren Finger auf meinem Kitzler spürte.

Sie rieb und kreiste, lockte mich und bereitete mir wahnsinnige Lust.  
Mein Becken arbeitete gegen ihre Finger. Ich stöhnte und hörte sie stöhnen. Sie hatte ihr Becken gegen meinen Oberschenkel gedrückt, und ich konnte spüren, wie sich ihre Hand in ihrer Hose, in ihr und auf ihr bewegte.

„Pansy.“

Und mein Höhepunkt schoss durch meinen Körper….  
Flammen der Erregung breiteten sich in mir aus und ich gab mich ihnen hin.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie mich erregt, berührt, geliebt hatte, doch ich wusste, dass ich den Orgasmus gleichermaßen herbeigesehnt hatte und ihn doch hinauszögern wollte.

Ich wollte, dass sie mich kommen spürte und hörte und doch wusste ich instinktiv, dass sie danach gehen würde.

Als ich von den mir bis dahin unbekannten Höhen zurückkam, spürte ich immer noch ihren Finger in mir, um den sich mein Geschlecht pulsierend zusammenzog.

„Wow.“, keuchte ich nur noch, bevor mich die schwere Müdigkeit umfing, die ich immer nach einem intensiven Orgasmus verspürte.

Ich hörte sie noch etwas enttäuscht seufzen, als sie sich aus mir zurückzog und mir schnell noch half wieder meine Hose anzuziehen und mein Shirt wieder zurück an seinen Platz zerrte.

„Danke Pansy.“

„Nein, ich glaube ich muss dir danken.“

„Schon gut. Die Zauber werden sich wieder lösen, wenn ich erst weit genug weg bin. Du kennst das ja.“

„Mhhh.“ Flüsterte ich in die Dunkelheit.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen.“

„Ok.“, murmelte ich noch, bevor der Schlaf drohte, mich in seine Arme zu ziehen.

„Jetzt liegt es an dir, meine Schöne.“

Ich spürte unbewusst, wie sie sich von meinem Bett schob und zwischen den Vorhängen verschwand.

Ich weiß nicht, ob es Wirklichkeit war, dass sie wiederkam und mich sanft küsste. Nur ein leichtes Berühren unserer Lippen…oder ob es ein Traum war, geboren aus meinem innersten Wunsch.

Aber eigentlich war es auch egal.

Denn der Ball war wieder in meiner Spielhälfte und mit dieser Situation konnte ich viel besser umgehen.

Als die Fesseln sich lösten, kuschelte ich mich tiefer in meine Bettdecke…und bemerkte so auch nicht das zusammengeknüllte Stück Papier, das neben mein Bett gerollt war…


	8. VIII.

Confessions of a Hogwarts diva  
Teil VIII

Ok, wer hatte noch mal den Wecker erfunden?  
Und vor allem: Warum???

Wenn ich es könnte und es wüsste, würde ich gerne in der Zeit zurückreisen und demjenigen gehörig in den Hintern treten.

Nach so einem Wochenende am Montagmorgen um sechs Uhr aufstehen zu müssen ist wirklich Folter.

Gähnend und maulend schleppte ich mich ins Bad, nur um später immer noch halbschlafend wieder ins Bett zu taumeln…noch fünf Minuten Schlaf konnten wirklich nicht schaden.

Als ich dann eine Viertelstunde später von einer grinsenden Millicent geweckt wurde, hätte ich auch am liebsten ihr in den Hintern getreten.

Ich konnte doch nicht so der Welt entgegentreten. Ich war müde, verwirrt, launisch…. ach, hatte doch heute echt alles keinen Sinn.

Naja, aber was soll man machen?! Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als aufzustehen.  
Gerade als mein Fuß den Boden berührte und das somit der einzige Körperteil war, den ich geschafft hatte zu bewegen, trat ich auf Pergament.

Und gerade als ich wieder meckern wollte, wer denn wieder seinen Müll hier rumliegen ließ, da fiel mir das Pergament von vorgestern ein.

Jetzt doch ganz schön schnell geworden, rappelte ich mich hoch und hob das Pergament auf. Tatsächlich:

*******Pansy, ich vermisse dich, ich sehne mich nach dir, ich möchte dich neben mir spüren, ich möchte mit meinen Fingern, meiner Zunge in dich eindringen und dir Lust bereiten. Am liebsten würde ich die restliche Zeit des Schuljahres damit verbringen dich zu küssen. Ich möchte am Abend mit dir einschlafen und am Morgen aufwachen…. Pansy, ich liebe dich. ***********

Mh, es musste sich wohl bei den Matratzenbewegungen gestern Nacht aus der Spalte gelöst haben.

Komisch, diesmal empfand ich keine Wut, keinen Unwillen, als ich das las. Es trieb mir eher die Röte ins Gesicht.  
Und das Kribbeln in meine Fingerspitzen.

Am liebsten hätte ich meinen Kopf gegen etwas geschlagen. Ohne es zu merken hatte ich mich verändert…hatte sie mich verändert.

Erst übernahm die „Jungfrau“ Padma die Verführung, dann ließ ich mich auf eine Fremde in meinem Bett ein, jetzt schlug mir das Herz höher, wenn ich diese Zeile lese…und das Schlimmste war….ich wurde rot. Verlegen. Schüchtern. Peinlich- bewegt- und- zärtlich- berührt- ROT. Merlin, Slytherins wurden nicht so einfach ROT. Die Farbe war was für die komischen Leute oben im Turm. Für Verliebte, für kleine Mädchen, ach man, für eigentlich jeden…außer mich!!!

Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Sprachlos saß ich da und starrte auf das Papier. Irgendwie schien es immer diese Reaktion bei mir hervorzurufen….

Ich seufzte auf und ließ mich rücklings aufs Bett fallen. Das konnte ja heiter werden….

Naja, wenigstens war ich jetzt wach. 

Also beeilte ich mich zum Frühstück zu kommen.   
Während ich so die Gänge entlang hastete, bemerkte ich, wie ich sämtliche Mädchen beobachtete.  
Im Unterricht später versuchte ich immer wieder unbemerkt näher an die Mädels aus meinem Jahrgang heranzukommen. Ich suchte etwas….

Und somit erlebte ich den zweiten „ Ich möchte meinen Kopf gegen etwas schlagen“- Moment.

Ich suchte nicht etwas…Ich suchte Jemanden…Ich suchte SIE. 

Ich verglich Haarlängen und das Gefühl, wenn sie meine Haut berührten…Ich verglich Gerüche…Haarshampoo, Duschgels, Deos und Parfums füllten meine Nase…und doch wusste ich es unbewusst, dass sie nicht in meiner Nähe war. Niemand roch wie sie…niemand klang wie sie…niemand fühlte sich an wie sie…

Himmel, da verbrachte ich eine Nacht mit ihr und ich konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken.  
Je mehr Zeit verging und je mehr Mädchen ich ausschloss, umso dringender wollte ich sie finden.

Ich war wohl schon immer eine Frau für das Extreme und dies schien nur eine Bestätigung zu sein.

Erst hasste ich sie, wollte nichts mehr von ihr wissen und von einem Moment auf den anderen wollte ich sie ganz und gar.

Leider dachte ich auch wirklich nur daran. Ich dachte weder daran, was ich zu ihr sagen sollte - würde ich überhaupt was sagen? – noch an irgendetwas anderes.

Ich glaube an diesem Montag und dem folgenden Dienstag hatte ich sämtlichen Kontakt zur Außenwelt verloren, so war ich in meinem Drang sie zu finden gefangen.

Daher fühlte ich mich etwas, als wäre ich gegen eine Glastür gelaufen, die ich in Gedanken übersehen hatte, als mich Parvati Patil am Mittwoch ansprach.

Es gab noch andere Mensch in Hogwarts??? Ich war in Hogwarts??  
Ich weiß, es klingt ziemlich blöd, aber in diesem Moment erging es mir tatsächlich so. Wie gesagt, wenn ich von etwas besessen bin, dann auch richtig.

„Hey Pansy.“  
Parvati nutzte eine Übung während Pflege magischer Geschöpfe um mich anzusprechen. Da ich den Anfang der Stunde eh nicht mitbekommen hatte, machte es ja jetzt auch nichts mehr, wenn ich zum Schluss hin nicht mehr aufpasste.

„Hey Parvati.“  
Ich befürchtete schon, sie würde mich wegen der Sache mit ihrer Schwester blöd zurechtweisen, aber was sie dann sagte, damit hatte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet…

„Ähm, also…nun ja, Padma hat mir von eurer Nacht erzählt.“

Ich glaube, ich habe ganz schön gegrinst in diesem Moment.

„Das ist mir jetzt ein bisschen peinlich, aber, ähm, du weißt ja, dass ich lesbisch bin, oder?“

Jetzt war ich wirklich verwirrt, nickte aber trotzdem….

„Und mit Cho Chang zusammen bin?!“, fügte sie schnell hinzu. Hatte wohl Angst, dass ich die falschen Schlüsse ziehen könnte.

Ich nickte wieder. Ich hatte gehört, dass Parvati und die Chang im Krieg zusammen mit den Heilerinnen gearbeitet hatten, dabei musste es wohl gefunkt haben.

Am deutlichsten ist mir immer noch Harrys Reaktion im Gedächtnis, als er von der Neuigkeit hörte. „Na kein Wunder, dass unser Kuss und die Verabredung damals ein solche Katastrophe waren…“  
Ich musste grinsen…ja, das war nun wirklich keine große Überraschung. Er schwul…sie lesbisch…nein, wirklich ein Super-Paar!

Jetzt war ich wirklich neugierig, was Parvati von mir wollte.

„Also, wie gesagt, Padma hat mir so einiges erzählt und nun ja…“

„Was?“

„Also.“ Sie holte tief Luft und man konnte förmlich sehen, wie sie all ihren Gryffindor- Mut zusammen nahm und dann schnell und in einem Ruck alles aus ihr heraussprudelte.

„Also, wir haben am Wochenende unser Einjähriges und Cho wünscht sich schon seit einiger Zeit einen Dreier. Und da dachte ich mir, weil Padma nur sehr gut von dir gesprochen hat und naja, weil du mir ja auch etwas ähnlich siehst….ich will ja nicht, dass Cho noch auf dumme Gedanken kommt, und deswegen wollte ich auch das Ganze in die Hände nehmen und ….“ Ihr ging wohl die Luft aus, denn sie beendete ihren Satz nicht.

„Versteh ich das richtig? Du willst mich für nen Dreier mit dir und Cho Chang?“  
Merlin sei Dank, wurde ich in dieser Situation nicht auch noch rot.

Mein Gegenüber nickte nur und wagte es nicht, mir in die Augen zu blicken.

Meine Gedanken rasten.  
Konnte ich das überhaupt machen? Wollte ich nicht eigentlich nur noch SIE?  
Ok, ich wollte schon immer mal nen Dreier haben….  
Was würde sie dazu sagen?  
Naja, wir waren ja nicht zusammen, und ich hatte ihr nichts versprochen…  
Wollte ich eine Beziehung mit ihr? Konnte ich dann solche Erlebnisse vergessen?  
Ja, ich glaube, sie war die Einzige mit der ich mir eine Beziehung vorstellen konnte, die Einzige mit der ich so etwas in Erwägung ziehen würde.  
Sollte ich die Situation nutzen um mich offiziell von meinem promiskuitiven Lebensstil zu verabschieden?  
Nur noch dieses eine Mal, und dann würde ich richtig nach ihr suchen?!

Fragen über Fragen, doch im Endeffekt wusste ich, was ich sagen würde. Also blickte ich Parvati in die Augen.

„Ja.“

Ich glaube, sie hatte nicht mit so was gerechnet, denn ihre Augen wurden groß und blickten mich ungläubig an.

„Was? Hast du gerade gesagt, du würdest das machen?“

„Ja.“

„Wow, damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet.“ Wusst ichs doch!!  
Ich blickte sie ermutigend an.

„Ok, dann, ähm, Cho kommt mich am Samstag in der Schule besuchen. Wegen unserem Einjährigen und es soll eine Überraschung für sie sein. Und es wird nur das eine Mal stattfinden, ok?“

„Klar. Sag mir nur, wann ich wo sein soll.“

„Wie wärs mit neun im Raum der Wünsche?“

„Gut, geht in Ordnung.“

„Sollte ich noch was wissen?“

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich werde mir den Raum schon richtig wünschen und du musst nichts Besonderes tragen. Es soll eigentlich nur klar sein, dass Cho an diesem Abend im Mittelpunkt steht. Es ist ihr Wunsch, den ich erfülle…“

„Ok, geht klar.“

„Gut.“

„Aber du hast nichts dagegen, oder? Ich meine, wenn es dir total gegen den Strich geht, dann sollten wir es lieber lassen.“ Was zum Teufel war nur los mit mir??? Jetzt machte ich mir schon Sorgen, ob sich Parvati wohl fühlen würde…und brachte mich damit vielleicht um die Erfüllung einer meiner erotischen Fantasien.

„Nein, ich komm damit klar. Und ich kann auch nicht abstreiten, dass ich wissen will, ob Padma recht hatte…“ Jetzt grinste sie mich frech an und ich konnte sehen, dass es vielleicht nicht doch nur ein Wunsch Chos gewesen war…

„Womit Recht hatte?“

„Keine Sorge, du wirst es noch erfahren…“

„Womit Recht, Parvati?“  
Doch sie hatte sich schon umgedreht und ging wieder zu Granger, die mich die ganze Zeit so ansah, als wollte sie mich mit ihren Blicken erdolchen.

Was hatte die denn fürn Problem??   
Und schon zog sie ihr rothaariger Weasley-Freund in den Arm.

Man, jetzt mussten die sich schon im Unterricht so geben…..Gryffindors!!

Und schon versank ich wieder in meinen Tagträumen.

„Bis Samstag.“, flüsterte mir Parvati ins Ohr, als sie an mir vorbei ging und ich noch rechtzeitig sah, dass der Unterricht zu Ende war, um mich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen im Schloss zu machen.  
++++++++++++++++++++++

Ich konnte es kaum abwarten, bis es Samstag war. Und das aus genau zwei Gründen. Der erste sollte nicht schwer zu erraten und euch bekannt sein.

Merlin, ich werde einen Dreier haben und das mit zwei sexy Mädels…

Und der andere Grund war, dass ich mir echt nicht sicher war, dass ich es danach schaffen könnte, das Mädchen zu finden und wenn ich sie dann vielleicht nach einiger Zeit gefunden hätte, was würde ich ihr sagen? War ich überhaupt verliebt? Was, wenn ich sie nicht leiden konnte? Lohnte es sich wirklich für eine Beziehung seinen Spaß aufzugeben und monogam zu sein? 

Ich plante tatsächlich mein ganzes Leben umzustellen, und das für ein unbekanntes Mädchen, dass mich mit ihrer Sexualität überrollt hatte und es irgendwie geschafft hatte, dass ich wirklich darüber nachdachte, nur noch mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Allein diese Tatsache verursachte ein Gefühl in meinem Bauch, als würde ich in einem Muggel- Aufzug fahren…  
Und ich muss sagen, dieses Gefühl mochte ich noch nie….

Aber es war da…und es lies sich nicht abstellen…genauso wenig, wie ich die Zeit anhalten konnte.  
Und eh ich mich versah war’s tatsächlich schon Samstag…  
++++++++++++++++++++++

Und je später es wurde, desto nervöser wurde ich.  
Ich hatte heute Nachmittag zufällig gesehen, wie Cho Chang am Schloss ankam. Und ich hatte mir nicht zu viel versprochen. Sie sah wenn überhaupt nur noch sexier aus, als ich sie im Gedächtnis hatte.  
Die langen schwarzen Haare tanzten im Wind und gaben den Blick auf ihr Gesicht frei, indem die braunen Augen nur so strahlten, als sie Parvati schon von Weitem ausmachte.

Ich war mir sicher, dass ich den heutigen Abend nicht bereuen würde.   
Zumindest nicht, wenn alles so lief, wie ich es geplant hatte. Natürlich machte ich mir Gedanken darüber, ob drei nicht Eine zu viel im Bett war und ich mir bei dem Pärchen nicht überflüssig vorkommen würde…aber naja, ich vertraute ganz einfach darauf, dass Parvati es so gemeint hatte, dass Cho die Hauptperson sein würde und wir beide uns darauf konzentrieren würden ihr Lust zu bereiten. Und ich glaubte auch nicht, dass Parvati Schwierigkeiten damit haben würde, wenn ich ihre Freundin berührte. Schließlich war sie es gewesen, die mich angesprochen hatte und eine Gryffindor fasste wohl nie einen unüberlegten Entschluss.

Trotzdem flatterte es doch ganz schön in mir als ich mich duschte und für den Abend vorbereitete.  
Meine Haare ließ ich offen über meine Schultern fallen. Es würde großartig aussehen, wenn wir drei es mit offenen langen schwarzen Haaren tun würden…

Diese Fantasien begleiteten mich, als ich in eine Jeans schlüpfte, die meiner Figur schmeichelte und ein Shirt überzog das tief blicken ließ. Im Grunde legte ich nicht soviel Wert auf Kleidung…denn ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass ich sie eh nicht lange tragen würde….

Noch schnell einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel und schon machte ich mich um kurz vor neun auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Als ich dort eintraf war die Tür schon erschienen. Ich klopfte so, wie es mit Parvati abgesprochen war und kurze Zeit später öffnete sie mir auch die Tür. Sie schien sehr nervös zu sein, zog mich aber schnell in den Raum und versiegelte sofort danach die Tür mit einem Spruch.

Der Raum war nicht allzu groß und den meisten Platz nahm ein großes Himmelbett ein, das an der rechten Seitenwand stand. Die Laken waren einladend zurückgeschlagen. An der anderen Zimmerseite war ein Kamin erschienen, und davor standen einige Sessel und ein Sofa und auf dem Boden lag ein großes, weich aussehendes Eisbärenfell. Ich nahm alles mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue war. Parvati wusste wohl nicht so recht was sie sagen sollte und beschränkte sich darauf rot zu werden.

Neben dem Bett stand Cho. Parvati hatte ihr die Augen verbunden und sie wirkte schrecklich aufgeregt. Hatte sie also wirklich dicht gehalten…

Ich wusste nicht, was jetzt geschehen würde und blickte daher auffordernd zu Parvati. Auch Cho hätte bestimmt so geguckt, wenn ich ihre Augen hätte sehen können. Sie wusste wohl, dass jemand in den Raum gekommen war und versuchte nun wahrzunehmen wer.

Parvati räusperte sich und ging zu Cho und nahm die Hand ihrer Freundin. Streichelte sie leicht….

„Cho, du hast mir ja mal erzählt, was du dir wünschst und nun ja…da wir nun unser Einjähriges haben dachte ich mir, dass ich dir diesen Wunsch erfülle.“

Angespannt hielt sie die Luft an. Cho sagte nichts und hatte ihren Kopf nur dahin gedreht, wo sie ihre Freundin vermutete.

Hoffentlich hatte Parvati die Ex- Ravenclaw richtig verstanden…. 

Ich merkte, wie auch ich vorsichtshalber die Luft an hielt…

„Wirklich?“ Mh, so erfreut klang Chang gar nicht.  
„Wir reden hier schon von dem Dreier, oder?“ Jetzt grinste sie.

Ok, Parvati und ich konnten wieder atmen.

„Oh Süße, das ist so großartig von dir. Ich liebe dich. Du hast wirklich jemanden gefunden? Aus der Schule? Die, die ich vorgeschlagen hatte?“ brabbelte sie aufgeregt vor sich hin.

„Nein, nicht die, die du vorgeschlagen hattest.“

Bitte was? Ich war nur zweite Wahl??? Empört kniff ich die Lippen zusammen und wollte gehen, da…

„Ich finde meine Wahl noch besser. Du wirst einverstanden sein. Vertrau mir, Liebste…“ Parvati schenkte mir ein strahlendes, ehrlich wirkendes Lächeln…naja, vielleicht konnte ich über diesen kleinen Kommentar von Cho hinwegsehen.  
„Darf ich sie sehen?“  
„Nein, noch nicht. Ich möchte, dass du die Augenbinde noch ein wenig trägst.“

Sie geleitete Cho zum Bett und half ihr sich hinzulegen. Dann winkte sie mich heran.

„Entspann dich und lass dich von uns berühren.“ Und mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs lag ihre Freundin nackt vor uns.

Cho keuchte kurz auf und wand sich unter unseren Augen, was verriet, dass die Situation sie anmachte. Und zumindest dass konnte ich nach der Nacht letzte Woche sehr gut verstehen.

Ich beobachtete Chos Körper. Sie war wirklich schön. Lange Beine, einen kleinen festen Busen, einen schlanken Hals und einen weichen Bauch. Ihre schwarzen Haare waren über das Kissen verteilt und komplimentierten ihren Teint. Sie sah wirklich sehr verführerisch aus wie sie so auf dem Bett lag.

Parvati beobachtete mich und meine Reaktion und schenkte mir ein wissendes Grinsen, eh sie nach dem Saum meines Shirts griff und es mir über den Kopf zog. Bewundernd sah sich mich von oben bis unten an und beugte sich vor, um mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken, bevor ihr eigenes Shirt auf dem Boden landete. So nur in BH und Hose gekleidet deutete sie lächelnd auf Cho hin, deren Körper sich an- und entspannte und wohl erregt auf unsere nächsten Berührungen oder Reaktionen wartete.

Parvati legte sich neben ihre Freundin und deutete mir an, das Gleiche zu tun. Als Cho spürte, dass sich zwei Körper an sie schmiegten stöhnte sie leise auf.  
Vier Hände glitten sanft über ihren Körper und zwei Münder liebkosten ihre Haut.

Ich küsste sie am Hals, ihre Schultern. Schmeckte den Geschmack ihrer Haut.  
Parvati kopierte meine Bewegungen an Chos rechter Körperseite. Die genoss es vollständig und ließ ihrerseits ihre Hände wandern und schwelgte in dem Gefühl zwei verschiedene Frauen neben sich zu haben, die sie umworben und ihre Erregung steigerten.

Ihre Hand glitt gleichermaßen über die freie Haut unserer Bäuche, unserer Rücken und glitt forsch in unsere Hosen.  
Ja, sie hat wohl wirklich oft über ein solches Erlebnis fantasiert.

Ihre Hand massierte meine knackige Rückseite. Und ich bewegte mich gegen sie.   
Während Parvati sich weiter nach oben drückte, und nun ihre Freundin atemlos küsste, schob ich mich weiter nach unten und umfuhr Chos Bauchnabel mit meiner Zunge und stieß in ihn hinein, wie es Parvati mit ihrer Zunge in Chos Mund tat.  
Das Seufzen der Älteren ließ erahnen wie sehr es ihr gefiel.  
Meine Hände glitten über ihre Beine, über die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel…. bald folgte auch mein Mund. Ich saugte und küsste. Chos zitterte unter meinen Berührungen und drückte sich gleichzeitig gegen Parvati, die die Brüste ihrer Freundin liebkoste.

Cho öffnete mir ihre Beine.  
Der Anblick ihres Geschlechts und vor allem ihr Geruch machten mich an. Ich betrachtete ihre äußeren Schamlippen die etwas von ihrer Erregung glänzten. Unbewusst befeuchtete mit der Zunge meine Lippen und strich mit meinen Fingern näher an ihre Vagina.

Parvati musste Chos Bewegung und mein Zögern gespürt haben, denn sie blickte mir in die Augen und nickte kurz nur um sich dann wieder daran zu machen die harten Brustwarzen ihrer Freundin mit ihrer Zunge zu umkreisen.

Meine Finger glitten nun vollständig hoch in Chos Schritt und strichen langsam über das Stückchen Haut neben ihren Schamlippen. Chos seufzte und drückte ihr Becken gegen meine tastenden Finger.  
Schließlich spreizte ich mit den Daumen langsam ihre Haut und öffnete ihr Geschlecht vor meinen Augen.  
Einer meiner Finger fuhr ihre Spalte entlang, spürte die weiche warme Haut und die Feuchtigkeit, die verriet wie sehr ihr alles gefiel. Mein Daumen legte sich auf ihren Kitzler und übte sanften Druck aus.  
Cho stöhnte auf.  
Ich musste schlucken und schob nun langsam meinen Zeigefinger in sie hinein. Wir beide stöhnten gleichzeitig laut auf.

Das Gefühl, in ihr zu sein und es zu sehen ließ die Erregung durch meinen Körper schießen.  
Langsam zog ich meinen Finger aus ihr heraus. Streichelte sie von Innen. Dann glitt er genauso langsam wieder zurück. Ich war so auf den Anblick vor mir konzentriert, dass ich Parvatis Hand erst wahrnahm als sie vor meinen Augen auftauchte. Sie küsste Chos und schob neben meinem noch einen ihrer Finger in ihre Freundin. Tief steckten wir zusammen in ihr. Unsere Finger bewegten sich abwechselnd zusammen, gegeneinander und im unterschiedlichen Tempo. Cho stöhnte immer lauter und drückte sich gegen unsere Finger.  
Als ich nach einiger Zeit merkte, dass sie immer fordernder wurde und kommen wollte, beugte ich mich vor ließ meine Zunge über ihren Kitzler gleiten. Erst langsam im Tempo, dann schneller im Rhythmus unserer Finger. Mal drückte ich fest gegen ihn, mal flackerte meine Zunge nur schnell darüber.  
Ich sah im Augenwinkel, wie sich Chos Hände in den Laken und Parvatis Po verkrampften und steigerte meine Bemühungen.  
Und schon merkte ich, wie sie um unsere Finger krampfte und pulsierte und sich gegen unsere Münder bäumte. Sanft trugen wir sie durch ihren Höhepunkt und ließen sich uns nach einigen Minuten wieder an ihrer Seite nieder.

Ich war ziemlich nervös, was Chos jetzt sagen würde, wenn sie ihre Augenbinde los war. Und vor allem hoffte ich, dass das hier noch nicht vorbei war…ich selbst war jetzt so erregt, dass ich die Feuchtigkeit zwischen meinen Beinen spürte und sich erotische Schauer durch meinen Körper bahnten, wenn ich meine Beine zusammendrückte, und die Naht der Jeans spürte….

Parvati zog Cho die Binde vom Kopf und küsste sie tief. Ich ließ ihnen diesen Moment.  
„Ich lieb dich.“  
„Liebe dich auch.“ 

Dann drehte Cho sich lächelnd zu mir um. Ich hielt mal wieder die Luft an und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Ihr Lächeln schwand kein bisschen. Sie blinzelte noch nicht mal.   
„Danke.“

Ok, damit hatte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet. Aber ich war sehr stolz darauf. Grinste sie frech an und umarmte sie.  
Als sie ihre Arme um mich legte, spürte ich, wie sie meinen BH öffnete und ich grinste Parvati über ihre Schulter an. Oh ja, es würde weitergehen.

„Gern geschehen.“  
Und wie es weiterging…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Diesmal lag ich auf dem Rücken und Cho kniete zwischen meinen Beinen und glitt in mir rein und raus. Parvati saß zunächst daneben und beobachtete uns. Während Cho mich mit ihren Fingern und mit ihren Lippen immer näher zum Höhepunkt brachte, machte sie es sich selber.

Hier erfüllten wir wohl gerade nicht nur Cho Changs Fantasien….

Ich zog sie zu mir. Küsste ihren Hals und bedeutete ihr an sich über mich zu knien, so dass ich ihre Vagina mit meinem Mund erreichen konnte. Ich befriedigte sie mit meinen Lippen, während Cho das Gleiche bei mir tat. Parvati bewegte sich über meiner Zunge und schon bald erfüllten die lustvollen Geräusche von drei Frauen den Raum.

Als dann auch nach Parvati ihren Zauberstab zum vibrieren brachte und ihn gegen meinen Kitzler hielt schoss der Orgasmus flammenartig von meinem Schritt durch meinen gesamten Körper…

++++++++++++++++++++

Dann tauschten wir dir Positionen. Parvati auf dem Rücken, ich über ihr, Cho übernahm den improvisierten Vibrator und schickte die Lust durch den Körper ihrer Freundin.

+++++++++++

Ich könnte noch viel mehr erzählen, aber dafür fehlt mir hier der Platz…..  
Außerdem braucht ihr ja auch nicht alles zu wissen….

Jedoch, ich verrate euch, dass es eine der leidenschaftlichsten Nächte meines Lebens war und ich mit den beiden scheinbar unersättlichen Mädchen die Zahl meiner häufigsten Orgasmen an einem Tag steigerte.

Als wir schließlich alle befriedigt und glücklich im Bett lagen und Parvati schon drohte jeden Moment einzuschlafen, bedankte ich mich noch mal bei den beiden Mädels und verabschiedete mich mit einem Kuss auf die Wange bei den Beiden.  
Wir mussten es nicht sagen, wir wussten einfach, dass dies eine einmalige Sache gewesen war und deswegen machte auch keiner eine peinliche Szene…

Ich kroch vom Bett und machte mich daran meine Anziehsachen vom Boden zu suchen und anzuziehen….

Cho und Parvati waren schon wieder so ineinander vertieft, dass sie mich gar nicht mehr bemerkten. Als ich sie so liebevoll im Arm der Anderen sah, durchfuhr mich ein kurzer Stich des Neides. Und ja, ich wusste, dass dies wirklich das letzte Mal gewesen war und es war mir klar, was es war das ich mir wünschte. 

„Ab morgen….ab morgen werde ich dich suchen…“. Ich lächelte in mich hinein.

Ich machte mich auf, das Zimmer zu verlassen, als ich Cho und Parvati miteinander flüstern hörte. Die beiden schienen mich wirklich nicht mehr wahrzunehmen. Ich wollte eigentlich auch nicht lauschen, aber in dem kleinen Raum blieb mir auch irgendwie nichts anderes übrig.

„Ich bin froh, dass sie `Nein´ gesagt hat. Pansy war perfekt.“  
„Ja, du hast recht.“  
„Auch wenn ich froh bin, dass es Pansy war, es würd mich schon interessieren warum sie nicht wollte…“  
„Ach, sie meinte, sie hätte sich eine andere verliebt…“  
„Oh, ja, das versteh ich dann etwas…Hermine war schon immer von der romantischen Sorte….“

Die Tür fiel unbemerkt hinter mir ins Schloss und ich ließ mich dagegen fallen. Ein Kloß steckte in meinem Hals, meine Finger wurden klamm, mein Herz rutschte mir in den Magen…..

Hermine. Hermine…? HERMINE??? GRANGER?!?!


	9. Diva9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auch, wenn es wahrscheinlich die Meisten geahnt haben... Pansy findet heraus, wer ihre heimliche Vereherin ist.

Confessions of a Hogwarts diva  
Teil IX

Okay. Tief durchatmen.  
Ein und aus…. Ein und aus….Puh, das war ein Schlag in die Magengrube.

Granger war lesbisch???  
Ich wurde dieses komische Gefühl nicht los. Irgendwie spürte ich, dass es etwas war, das mit meiner Unbekannten zu tun hat. 

Oh Merlin. Ich wusste in diesem Moment nichts mehr. Vor allem nicht, wie ich wieder in mein Zimmer gekommen bin. Mein Kopf wurde erst wieder klar, als ich in meinem Bett lag und die Bettdecke fast bis zum Kinn hochgezogen hatte.

Am liebsten hätte ich sie mir ganz über den Kopf gezogen, aber das kam mir dann doch etwas zu kindisch vor.

So lag ich hibbelig im Bett knetete die Bettdecke mit meinen Fingern und starrte schlaflos an die Decke. Dieser so fantastische Abend hatte ja eine tolle Wendung genommen. Frustriert ging ich dazu über die Decke zu schlagen, was aber leider in keinster Weise dazu beitrug, dass es mir besser ging.

Warum warf mich das Ganze nur so aus der Bahn?

Okay, ich hatte sämtliche Mädchen genau unter die Lupe genommen, denen ich solche Aktionen, wie mich in meinem Schlafzimmer zu verführen zugetraut hätte. Hatte auf die Gerüchte gehört, über die Mädchen der Schule…wollte wissen, wer als lesbisch galt und wer nicht. Denn ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass meine Unbekannte nur eine erfahrene Frau sein konnte. Und bei allen, die ich beobachtet habe, alle auf deren Stimme ich geachtet habe, war keine dabei gewesen, die es auch nur im Entferntesten hätte sein können.

Und auf einmal kam Granger ins Spiel. In keinen der Gespräche die ich belauscht hatte, war davon die Rede gewesen, dass Granger an ihrem eigenen Geschlecht interessiert war.

Merlin, die ganze Schule dachte, dass sie mit dem Weasley zusammen war.

Aber anscheint nicht die ganze Schule.   
Wahrscheinlich alle bis auf die Gryffindors… diese loyalen Saubermänner, die bestimmt nicht das Geheimnis verbreiten wollten.   
Aber das wirklich niemand, in der ganzen Zeit, nicht ein Mal davon gesprochen hatte… das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein!  
Vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, dass Harry es wusste… und es gab ja wohl keinen Zweifel daran, dass er es gewusst haben muss, dass seine beste Freundin lesbisch war und nicht mit seinem besten Freund rummachte…aber wenn er es weiß, dann weiß es doch auch Draco. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass die Beiden auch nur das kleinste Geheimnis vor einander haben. Und dann…das würde bedeuten, dass mein bester Freund…mein angeblich bester Freund… mir nichts davon gesagt hatte. Das konnte doch wirklich alles nicht wahr sein!  
Draco Malfoy war wohl die größte Klatschtante im Schloss und vor allem die Sexualität der Schüler in unserem Jahrgang und deren Liebesleben war ein sehr begehrtes Thema bei ihm. Da sollte man doch annehmen, dass er seiner besten, lesbischen Freundin erzählt, wenn er herausgefunden hat, dass die beste Freundin seines Freundes auch lesbisch ist. Und sei es auch nur darum gewesen, sich über die ach so brave, vorbildliche, langweilige Granger den Mund zu zerreißen.

Ich meine, wer denkt bei diesem Lehrer- Liebling schon daran, dass sie lieber auf Mädchen- Pos als auf Jungen-Hintern guckt??!!!  
Ich sicherlich nicht!!!

Noch mehr frustriert als sonst drehte ich mich fluchend um und drückte mein Gesicht ins Kissen um den Schrei zu dämmen, der sich durch meine Kehle bahnte. Das war doch alles Mist!  
Der Abend war im Eimer. Ich hatte ein Hühnchen mit Draco zu rupfen. Und am Schlimmsten war: Ich hatte einen neuen- ganz bösen- Verdacht wer meine Unbekannte war. 

Ich wollte mir jetzt auch gar keine Gedanken darüber machen, dass ich wirklich vorgehabt hatte eine Beziehung mit diesem Mädchen anzufangen, wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass ich sie mir in mein Bett gewünscht habe, als ich einsam darin lag, und vor allem wollte ich mich nicht an die Sehnsucht erinnern, die sich in mir breit gemacht hatte, als ich daran dachte, endlich jemanden zu haben. Jemanden, der für einen da war, einen kannte und verstand, jemand den man immer küssen konnte, wenn man es wollte…jemand der einen nicht verließ….

Scheiße. Jetzt heulte ich auch noch.

Ich konnte später nicht mehr sagen, warum ich, als ich von Parvati gehört hatte, dass Granger lesbisch war, es irgendwie wusste, dass sie meine unbekannte Verehrerin war. Ich wusste es einfach… und so lag ich im Bett und weinte. Es war nicht fair. Warum musste es sie sein??   
Warum???  
Und warum in Merlins Namen musste mein blödes Kissen immer noch nach ihr riechen?  
Warum weinte ich?  
Warum hatte ich mir die Zukunft so schön mit ihr vorgestellt?  
Warum hatte ich überhaupt an eine Zukunft gedacht?

Meine Welt war mal wieder auf den Kopf gestellt worden, und ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. So kuschelte ich mich in meine Decke und zog sie ganz eng um meinen Körper in dem Glauben, dass wenn ich sie nur fest genug zog ich das Gefühl haben würde, dass mich jemand in seinen Armen hielt. Ich wollte jetzt nicht allein sein.

Schließlich müssen mir vor Erschöpfung die Augen zugefallen sein… denn das Nächste, das ich weiß, ist, wie die Mädels in meinem Zimmer allen möglichen Krach veranstalteten, als sie sich mittags aus ihren Betten bequemten und das Quidditch- Spiel angucken zu gehen, dass heute Nachmittag stattfinden sollte.

Zumindest konnte ich soviel aus ihrem Geschnatter interpretieren, das sie ununterbrochen von sich gaben. Wollten mich wohl damit auch aus dem Bett scheuchen…

Seufzend erhob ich mich. Okay, würde ich eben Quidditch gucken gehen. War ja nicht so, als hätte ich irgendein anderes wichtigeres Problem….

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Also fand ich mich wenige Zeit später auf dem Weg zum Quidditch- Feld wieder. Ich konnte gar nicht glauben, dass ich das Mittagessen verschlafen hatte. Der gestrige Abend musste mich doch mehr erschöpft haben, als ich wahrgenommen hatte.

Naja. Daran ließ sich nun auch nichts mehr ändern. Leider funktionierte das Verdrängen der ganzen Sache auch nicht mehr…

Zu meinem Glück spielten heute auch noch Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw gegeneinander. Das hieß, dass Draco und seine bessere Hälfte bestimmt zusammen irgendwo auf den Rängen zu finden waren und wo Harry Potter war, da waren die anderen Anhängsel auch nicht weit….

Und richtig. Gerade als ich Dracos weißblonde Haare und Harrys schwarzen Mop in der Menge gefunden hatte erblickte ich auch schon die typisch roten Weasley- Haare. Und dann…ich seufzte innerlich… die langen, braunen Haare der Granger. Lange…. gelockte…Haare. Die, ich würde sofort drauf wetten, nach Flieder rochen…

Aber ich würde gleich die Chance bekommen, dass selber raus zu finden, denn Harry winkte mir zu und deutete auf einen Platz neben der Gryffindor. Ich hoffte für ihn, dass das Ganze nur ein Zufall war. Oder sollte er etwa mit seiner Freundin unter einer Decke stecken??? Ich schüttelte den Kopf um mich etwas von meinen paranoiden Gedanken zu befreien und machte mich daran, zu der Reihe in der meine Klassenkameraden saßen hoch zukämpfen. Vielleicht drehte ich auch einfach nur ab und es würde sich gleich alles als haltlos und unbegründet herausstellen… 

„Also, Pansy. Ruhig bleiben.“ Sagte ich mir immer und immer wieder vor. Ich hoffte, dass es helfen würde.

Als ich endlich an meinem Platz ankam, grinsten mich, außer Hermine Granger, alle an.  
Okay, ja ich gebe zu, dass mein Blick sofort auf sie fiel, als ich sie sah und dass ich mir Mühe gab, sie und keine ihrer Bewegungen aus den Augen zu lassen…

„Was?“, blaffte ich Harry, Draco und Ron wohl etwas schärfer an, als ich es geplant hatte. Die Anspannung hatte wohl doch Spuren hinterlassen.

„Oh, oh. Da ist aber einer gereizt. War gestern Abend doch nicht alles so, wie wir es von Parvati und Cho gehört haben?“

Bleibt in dieser Schule auch nichts geheim???  
Vorher noch stolz auf mich und meine Eroberungen….jetzt nervte es nur noch. Ich wollte den Abend vergessen. Nicht mehr daran denken, oder daran erinnert werden…

Also setzte ich mein überheblichstes Grinsen auf und blickte in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter vor mir: „Ihr könnt ruhig glauben, was ihr gehört habt. Euch wird auch nichts anderes übrig bleiben, denn ich werde euch nichts erzählen.“

Damit ließ ich mich auf meinen Platz fallen und wartete mit angehaltenem Atem darauf, den ersten Geruch von dem Mädchen neben mir aufzunehmen.  
Die Jungs ließen sich weiter über mich und meine Geliebten von gestern Nacht aus, doch ich hörte gar nicht mehr hin. Mein ganzer Körper stand unter Spannung. Gerade, als ich fast saß, da roch ich es. Vor Schreck musste ich ziemlich unelegant in den Sitz geplumpst sein, denn Hermine griff hilfreich nach meinem Arm.

Oh nein!!! Da war sie. Die Bestätigung. Um genau zu sein… die zweifache Bestätigung.

Ihr Duft hüllte mich ein…genau wie in der Nacht, die sie in meinem Bett verbracht hatte… und ich spürte ihre Haut an meiner…. Genau wie in der Nacht, die sie in meinem Bett verbracht hatte.

Am liebsten hätte ich geschrien. Doch ich ballte nur die Fäuste und grub mir meine Fingernägel in den Handballen um nicht zufällig doch aufzuschreien und zwang mir ein Lächeln ins Gesicht und wandte mich meiner nun nicht mehr unbekannten Verehrerin zu.

„Danke.“, presste ich hervor. Und sie lächelte.

In diesem Moment fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Warum hatte ich es noch nicht früher bemerkt?

Ich war so sehr mit meinen Eroberungen beschäftigt gewesen, dass ich nicht gemerkt hatte, dass Hermine mich schon immer so angelächelt hatte. Ich konnte mich plötzlich an ihren Geruch erinnern, als ich neben ihr saß, als wir auf der letzten Ravenclaw- Party Flaschendrehen gespielt hatten. Ich erinnerte mich an ein Aufblitzen in ihren Augen, als ich mich neben sie gesetzt habe, und an den verletzten, kampeslustigen Blick in ihnen, als sie mich in meinen Padma Anhimmeleien unterbrach, und den kurzen Moment des tiefen Unglücks als ich mich noch kurz umdrehte ehe ich mit der sexy Ravenclaw auf ihr Zimmer ging.

Himmel, allein dieser Abend hatte mir hunderte Zeichen gegeben. Und ich hatte es nicht gemerkt…. Ich hatte es wirklich nicht gemerkt!

Das Ganze schien mir zur Gewohnheit zu werden, denn ich wurde erst von einem Stoß in die Rippen aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Granger zeigte aufs Spielfeld. Toll, jetzt hatte ich nicht gemerkt, dass das Spiel losging.

Ich grinste sie wieder etwas gezwungen an und versuchte mich zu konzentrieren, doch es gelang mir nicht.  
Immer wieder wanderten meine Gedanken zu dem Mädchen neben mir. Wollte ich wirklich eine Beziehung mit ihr? Fand ich sie überhaupt in irgendeiner Weise anziehend? Kannte ich sie überhaupt?

Fragen über Fragen. Da war es doch einfacher aufs Spiel zu achten…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

…nicht, dass ich mich später hätte daran erinnern können. Ich wusste auch irgendwie nicht mehr, wie ich den Tag verbracht hatte. 

Nun lag ich schon wieder im Bett und war noch keinen Schritt weiter mit meinen Überlegungen. So schwer konnte das doch nicht sein, oder?

Ich wusste nun, wer das Mädchen war, nachdem ich mich gesehnt hatte. Ich wusste, dass sie mich liebte…zumindest hatte sie das gesagt. Und eine Gryffindor lügt nicht. Änderte es jetzt etwas an der Sache, dass ich eine Beziehung mit dem Mädchen wollte? Gegen meinen Willen war ich beeindruckt von ihr. Ich zumindest hätte es ihr nie zugetraut und ich ahnte instinktiv, dass wenn ich mich entschließen sollte, ihr eine Chance zu geben, dass es bestimmt nicht langweilig werden würde. Außerhalb und vor allem auch innerhalb des Bettes.

Wo wir beim nächsten Thema waren, was mich… ja, ihr könnte jetzt ruhig den Kopf schütteln,… am meisten interessierte. Ich sehnte mich nach den Berührungen der Unbekannten, es machte mich an, was sie mit mir tat…doch hatte Hermine Granger die gleiche Wirkung auf mich? Oder hatte das Spiel seinen Reiz verloren, nachdem ihre Karten auf dem Tisch lagen? Ich überlegte lange hin und her und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass ich das nur auf eine Art und Weise herausfinden konnte…..

Nicht, was ihr jetzt denkt… wenn ich richtig damit liege, dass ihr denkt, dass ich Hermine Granger verführen wollte…, nein, als Slytherin ging ich das Ganze etwas subtiler und dunkler an. Mit Sex- Magik.

Diese - teilweise verbotene - Art der Magie half einem doch immer wieder aus der Klemme. In meinem Haus bekommt man spätestens im dritten Jahr einen Crash- Kurs verpasst. Denn ich meine, wenn man schon zaubern kann und grad keinen Partner zur Stelle hat, warum sollte man dann alles in eigener Handarbeit erledigen?!

Naja, ich weiche ab. Auf jeden Fall hatte man uns damals einen Spruch gezeigt, der dafür sorgte, dass die neueste Fantasie ziemlich echt erscheinend vor dem inneren Auge ablief. So was wie der eigene persönliche Muggel- Pornofilm. Jedoch sollte man schon etwas aufpassen. Dieser Spruch grub nämlich selbst die geheimsten und flüchtigsten sexuellen Gedanken aus und ließ sie einen erleben. Wenn man also Pech hat, dann erlebt man einige sehr überraschende Szenen. Ich könnte euch jetzt erzählen, was laut Gerücht Goyle passiert ist, aber ich möchte ja, dass ihr weiterlest. Ich sage nur, es enthielt einen Baum, einen Hauselfen und einen Schwamm….

Aber ich schweife schon wieder ab. Was soll ich sagen?!Ich sprach natürlich den Spruch.   
Dazu lag ich auf dem Rücken auf meinen Decken, hatte die Vorhänge geschlossen und einen Schweigezauber über sie gelegt. Denn das Besondere an diesem Spruch ist, dass man das an seinem Körper fühlt, was im „Film“ passiert.  
Man spürt jede Berührung, sogar den Wind, der durch die Haare fährt, wenn man sich nach draußen wünscht.

Mit etwas zitternden Händen griff ich nach meinen Zauberstab und murmelte die lateinische Formel. ( Die werde ich hier nicht verraten, eigentlich hab ich schon zu viel gesagt…)

Meine Augen schlossen sich aus eigenem Antrieb und ein Bild erschien vor mir. Ich sah genau auf das Quidditch- Feld.   
Um mich herum saßen die anderen Hogwarts- Schüler und die Spieler zischten auf ihren Besen über das Spielfeld. Ich bemühte mich, das Bild klarer werden zu lassen und erkannte nach einigen Sekunden, dass es sich um ein Spiel zwischen Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw handelte.

Sollte es wirklich das sein, was ich dachte, dass es das war?

Aus den Augenwinkeln riskierte ich einen Blick nach links. Braune gelockte Haare und ein gerötetes Gesicht gerieten in mein Blickfeld. Ich seufzte… Hermine Granger saß neben mir…genau wie heute Nachmittag. Doch irgendetwas war anders. Ich spürte etwas Weiches auf meinen Beinen. Und etwas Kaltes im Gesicht.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass es nicht die gleiche Jahreszeit war. Es war Winter. Der kalte Wind blies mir ins Gesicht. Quidditch im Winter?? Ich blickte an mir herunter. Eine Decke lag über meinen Beinen ausgebreitet. Doch nicht nur über meinen. Auch über Hermines. Was sollte dass denn werden?

Ich schaute sie wieder an und konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln. Sie sah sehr süß aus, wie sie so lächelnd und aufgeregt neben mir saß. Zumindest in meiner Fantasie war sie also ein Quidditch- Fan. Als Ravenclaw ein Tor erzielte wandte sie sich mir zu und strahlte mich an. 

„Hey.“, flüsterte ich ihr zu.  
„Hey,“ flüsterte sie zurück. Und ihr Strahlen verging kein bisschen. Ihre Hand schob sich zu meiner und ergriff sie.

Ich spürte wie sie sich erwärmte. Dann hob sie sie zu ihren Lippen und küsste sie sanft. Als sie unsere Hände wieder zusammen in meinen Schoss legte spürte ich noch immer den kleinen feuchten Fleck den sei auf meiner Haut hinterrlassen hatte. 

Ich konnte es nicht glauben…. Diese Szene…. Meine Fantasie…. Das war so gar nicht „ich“.   
Immer wenn ich den Spruch vorher benutzt hatte, stolperte ich sofort in eine extrem sexuelle Situation….und nun saß ich bei einem Quidditch- Spiel mit Hermine Granger, wir hielten Händchen und ich fühlte mich so glücklich wie nie zuvor… Oh Merlin!!!

Tolle sexuelle Fantasie… Die Freuden einer Beziehung mit Hermine Granger.   
Aber war es nicht das, was ich herausfinden wollte?? Anscheint war es meine Fantasie genau das zu haben. Ich wollte mit ihr zusammen Quidditch gucken. Die Teams anfeuern. Das Strahlen in ihren Augen sehen, wenn ihre Mannschaft punktete. Wollte mich vor den anderen mit ihr zeigen….  
Und ich muss zugeben, neben dem ganzen Sex habe ich selten einen intimeren Moment erlebt, wie hier in meiner Fantasie mit Hermine. Denn auch wenn wir in einem Stadion voller Leute saßen, ich hatte nur Augen für sie. Es war so, als würden die anderen gar nicht existieren… Ich seufzte… Und mir stockte der Atmen…

...denn Fantasie- Hermine schien den gleichen Gedanken gehabt zu haben wie ich. Ich spürte, wie ihre rechte Hand unter die Decke schlüpfte und mein Bein streichelte. Ich trug wohl den Rock der Schuluniform aber keinen Umhang. Und das im Winter??? OK, ich will erst gar nicht versuchen mein Unterbewusstsein zu verstehen.

Ihre Berührungen erinnerten mich an die vergangene Nacht, die wir zusammen verbracht haben und die Erinnerung daran und an ihre anderen Berührungen ließen mich leicht feucht werden. Und die Hermine neben mir schien es wieder zu ahnen. Ihr Druck auf mein Bein verstärkte sich und glitt mehr zur Innenseite meiner Schenkel.

Ooookaaay, ganz ruhig bleiben, Pansy! Du kannst dich wohl doch auf deine sexuellen Fantasien verlassen, denn das hier schien noch lange nicht vorbei zu sein.

Ich riskierte wieder einen Blick zur Seite und Hermine machte nicht den Eindruck als würde sie gerade mit ihrer Hand zu meinen Schritt wandern. Ihre Augen verfolgten weiterhin gebannt das Spiel. Doch ihre Hände waren es, die mich langsam um den Verstand brachten. Durch den Stoff spürte ich ihre Finger. Ihre sich vortastenden Finger, die nun zu den Bund meines Rockes glitten und ihn entlang fuhren. Was mir eine Gänsehaut zauberte. Ihre Finger schlängelten sich ihren Weg in meinen Rock und legten sich auf mein Geschlecht.   
Ups, da hatte wohl jemand den Slip vergessen.

Erschrocken blickte ich mich um. Doch keiner der Anderen schien gemerkt zu haben, was sich unter der Decke abspielte. Hermine bejubelte gerade wieder ein Tor und hielt ihre Hand einfach nur still auf meiner Haut, die unter ihrer Hand zu verbrennen schien.

Gerade als ich verzweifelt aufstöhnen wollte, spürte ich ihren Finger auf meinen Schamlippen entlang streichen. Wann war ich so erregt geworden? Mühelos glitten ihre Fingerspitzen über meine feuchte Haut, die meine Erregung verriet. Ganz langsam und zart ließ sie ihre Finger über mein Geschlecht wandern. Mal den Zeigefinger, mal den Mittelfinger, der jedes Mal etwas in mich eindrang.

Eine Hitze strömte durch meinen Körper und ich musste mich zusammenreißen nicht aufzustöhnen. Ich ließ mich etwas tiefer in den Sitz gleiten und spürte ihre Finger nun noch intensiver, immer häufiger ließ Hermine ihren Mittelfinger in meine Spalten gleiten. Tiefer und tiefer, schneller und fester. Ich konnte das Blut in meinen Ohren rauschen hören und versuchte alles, um mich nicht durch ein Geräusch zu verraten, dass meinen Mund entfliehen wollte.

Doch ich konnte nicht anders, als mein Becken leicht gegen ihre Hand zu bewegen. Ich wollte, dass sie meinen Kitzler berührte. Mein ganzer Körper verlangte danach.  
Doch sie spielte weiter mit mir und trieb mich und meine Erregung in immer höhere Sphären, bis sie schließlich doch noch meinen Kitzler liebkoste, was mich fast auf der Stelle kommen ließ. Mein Kopf sank gegen ihre Schulter und ich stöhnte an ihrem Hals, denn ich konnte es nicht verhindern, die Empfindungen die durch meinen Körper rauschten wurden zu viel. Meine Beine zuckten kurz, als der Höhepunkt flammenartig durch meine Gliedmaßen schoss und ich vergrub mein Gesicht weiter an ihrem Hals.

Dort lag ich noch einige Zeit, um mich und meinen Atem zu beruhigen. Als ich mich wieder gefangen hatte und sie ihre Hand zurückgezogen hatte und sie nun wieder ganz harmlos aussehend in meiner Hand über der Decke lag, blickte ich sie an. Und ihr Lächeln raubte mir erneut den Atem. „Liebe dich, Pans.“, flüsterte sie in mein Ohr, und küsste mich leicht.

Ich war sprachlos…und weil mir die Worte fehlten tat ich etwas, was ich noch nie getan hatte. Ich berührte sie das erste Mal. Wissentlich und liebevoll. Ich küsste sie an ihrem Hals. An der Stelle wo sich Hals und Schulter treffen und ich konnte die Wärme ihres Lächeln beinah in meiner Fantasie spüren. Und es traf mich wieder wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Es war eine Fantasie…leider….  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Als der Spruch seine Wirkung verloren hatte, bemerkte ich drei Dinge:

 

1\. Merlin, war das ne Fantasie gewesen!

2\. Granger war in meinem Unterbewusstsein schon längst zu Hermine geworden!

3\. Ich hatte gerade tatsächlich „…leider…“ gedacht!


	10. Diva10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier der letzte Teil von Pansys "Beichte". Ich hoffe, es hat auch gefallen. Es gibt ein Sequel, dass aus mehreren Kapiteln und einigen Momentaufnahmen aus Pansys und Hermines Beziehung nach dem Ende ihrer Schulzeit besteht. Es wäre schön, wenn ihr es mich wissen lasst, ob Interesse daran besteht es zu lesen. 
> 
> Liebe Grüße, Snow.

Confessions of a Hogwarts diva  
Teil X

Hochgeschätzter Leser des Quibblers,  
willkommen zum letzten Teil unserer beliebten Reihe * Die Bekenntnisse der Pansy Parkinson*. Wir möchten uns herzlich für ihr reges Interesse bedanken, vor allem auch ein großes Dankeschön an Sie von der von Ihnen geschätzten Autorin Pansy Parkinson, sollte an dieser Stelle erwähnt werden.  
Wie immer wünschen wir Ihnen viel Spaß beim Lesen. Wir hoffen, Sie bleiben unserem Magazin treu.

Ihre werte Redakteurin Luna Lovegood.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Nach diesem Erlebnis musste ich erst mal meine Gedanken ordnen, und wie sagt man so schön: „Schlaf ne Nacht drüber. Morgen sieht schon alles ganz anders aus.“

Also tat ich genau das. Ich schlief eine Nacht drüber. Und das alles nur, um am nächsten Morgen feststellen zu müssen, dass sich gar nichts geändert hatte. Außer wahrscheinlich ich selber.   
Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Eine Verführung von ner Gryffindor und mein ganzes Weltbild brach zusammen. Ich, Pansy Parkinson, die bekannte Sexgöttin aus Hogwarts, wollte auf einmal nur noch ein Mädchen. Ich wollte eine Beziehung! Merlin.  
Hermine hatte es geschafft mich zu beeindrucken und, ich hatte es vielleicht schon mal erwähnt, ich wusste instinktiv, dass es die Eine oder Keine war.   
Naja, aber irgendwie musste ich den Tag ja angehen. Und heute war schließlich ein Montag. Was soviel hieß wie: Unterricht, Unterricht, Unterricht, Hausaufgaben.

Also quälte ich mich aus dem Bett und versuchte eine fröhliche Miene aufzusetzen. War ja schon schlimm genug, dass ich mir selbst über meine Veränderung bewusst war, da mussten es die Anderen ja nicht auch gleich wissen. Einmal Slytherin ,immer Slytherin.

Ok, ich muss zugeben, dass ich besonderen Wert auf mein Aussehen legte. Ich war schon immer eine Frau der Tat gewesen, und so war mir klar, dass ich was tun musste. Ich wollte nicht länger ein Spielball in den Händen von Hermine Granger sein. Aber einen Plan machte ich auch nicht. Ich nahm mir vor, das Ganze einfach spontan zu entscheiden. Vielleicht, so hoffte ich insgeheim, hatte sich meine Lust nach der Gryffindor nach gestrigen Nacht etwas abgekühlt. Man kann ja nie wissen. Und selbst wenn, konnte ich dann zumindest der Granger unter die Nase reiben, was sie verpasste. Und wenn nicht, dann konnte mir mein fantastisches Aussehen heute morgen nur von Vorteil sein.  
Also machte ich mich daran wirklich gut auszusehen, was selbst, auch wenn es mich schmerzt es zuzugeben, aber ja, selbst mir fiel das an einem frühen Montagmorgen schwer.

Meine Haare ließ ich offen, denn nach der Aktion im Bad der Vertrauensschüler dachte ich mir, dass Hermine sie so mögen würde. Noch schnell etwas Farbe ins Gesicht und schon sah ich umwerfend genug dafür aus, ihr entgegenzutreten. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr musste ich feststellen, dass das auch schon bald passieren würde, denn wie in all den Jahren zuvor hatten wir natürlich in den ersten Stunden am Montag Zaubertränke- Unterricht. Und auch wenn wir uns nicht mehr mit Longbottom und Weasley rumschlagen mussten, blieben Professor Snape wenigstens noch Granger und Harry erhalten um Punkte von Gryffindor abzuziehen.

Da ich das Frühstück eh verschlafen hatte machte ich mich sofort auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer. Ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich schon ziemlich nervös war. Da nütze es auch nichts, dass ich mir die ganze Zeit wie ein Mantra vorsagte, dass Slytherins nicht nervös sind. Aber meine zitternden Hände straften meine Worte Lügen.   
Als ich um die Ecke bog, sah ich, dass schon einige Leute da waren. Auch wenn ich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob es Glück war, dass Draco und Harry schon beieinander standen, denn naja, wenn Potter da war, dann konnte Hermine auch nicht weit sein…und richtig! Sobald ich in den Gang trat konnte ich sie an der Wand neben der Kerkertür lehnen sehen. Blitzten ihre Augen etwa auf, als sie mich sah? Hatte sie den Gang beobachtet, um zu sehen, wann ich ankam?   
Als die Gedanken durch meinen Kopf rasten merkte ich, dass mein Herzschlag sich ihrer Geschwindigkeit anpasste. Mein Puls schoss in die Höhe und meine Hände wurden klamm.

Okay, mein Körper hatte anscheint seine Entscheidung getroffen. Jetzt musste also nur noch mein Kopf nachziehen.

Hermine stieß sich von der Wand ab, als sie mich sah und blickte mir entgegen, was die Aufmerksamkeit von unseren beiden Turteltäubchen auf mich lenkte.

„Morgen.“, rief mir Draco entgegen. Na, da hatte aber einer gute Laune. Hatte Harry etwa wieder die Nacht in seinem Schafsaal verbracht?  
Sofort schoss mir ein Bild von Hermine in meinem Bett in den Kopf.   
Kaum zu glauben, dass dieses Mädchen, dass nun still in der Gruppe stand, das gewagt hatte.  
Hermine hatte wirklich noch nichts gesagt, sie sah mich nur von hinter ihren langen braunen Haaren her an.  
Ich hielt ihren Blick fest.   
Harry und Draco redeten weiter. Entweder taten sie so, als merkten sie die Spannung nicht, die sich zwischen Hermine und mir aufbaute oder die waren wirklich ahnungslos.

In den Sekunden - oder waren es vielleicht Minuten?- in denen ich in Hermines Augen schaute, sah ich, dass das was sie gesagt hatte, der Wahrheit entsprach. Und gerade, als ich etwas sagen wollte, wurde die Tür hinter Hermine aufgerissen und Professor Snape scheuchte uns in seiner bekannt liebenswürdigen Art in den Raum.

Er begann auch fast sofort mit der Stunde, doch ich konnte mich gar nicht konzentrieren. Immer wieder hallte ein geflüstertes „ Ich liebe dich, Pansy.“, gesprochen von Hermine in meinen Kopf. Immer und immer wieder. Draco musste mich mehrmals anstoßen, dass ich überhaupt bemerkte, dass wir arbeiten sollten. Doch er merkte schnell, dass ich nicht wirklich zu was zu gebrauchen war und machte sich so daran, alleine zu arbeiten. Naja, verliebt zu sein und mit den Kopf in den Wolken zu hängen, hatte also auch nützliche Aspekte.

MOOOOOOOOMENT!   
Verliebt sein??? Wo kam denn das jetzt her? Interesse haben…okay! Attraktiv finden….okay! Verliebt sein….absolut nicht okay!!!

Ach Pansy, wen willst du hier verarschen??!! Du erwähnst ernsthaft was mit Granger anzufangen, etwas Festes anzufangen… was sollte sonst der Grund sein??!! Am liebsten hätt ich mir in meinen süßen Arsch getreten!!!  
Zumindest boxte mich Draco in die Rippen als mein Gesicht wohl einen äußerst entrückten Ausdruck angenommen hatte… naja, immerhin ein Anfang.

Irgendwie überstand ich die Stunde, auch wenn ich beim besten Willen nachher nicht sagen konnte, was eigentlich alles passiert war oder worum es eigentlich ging.

Auch die nächsten Stunden waren da keine Ausnahme. Immer wieder spürte ich Dracos fragenden und Hermines liebkosenden Blick auf mir. Und in diesem Moment hätte ich mich am liebsten vor beiden versteckt.

Doch natürlich wusste ich, dass das nicht ging. Und tada: Als ich etwas teilnahmslos am Tisch in der Großen Halle saß, und gedankenverloren zu dem Gryffindors hinüberstarrte und dabei wahrscheinlich noch ein dummes Grinsen im Gesicht hatte, nutzte Draco es, mich hart zu ihm hinüberzudrehen und mich aus meiner Starre zu reißen.

„Was?“

„Das will ich von dir wissen. Was ist los?“ Draco sah mich wirklich besorgt an.

„ Ich glaub ich bin krank.“

„Was?? Was hast du?“ Ach, ist er nicht süß?

„ Ich glaub, ich hab Monogamie.“

Ich bereue es heute immer noch, dass ich in diesem Moment keine Kamera hatte. Draco Malfoys Gesicht entglitt vollständig seinen Zügen und er starrte mich verständnislos an.  
Ok, jetzt waren wir also schon zwei Slytherins die dumm aus der Wäsche guckten. Doch da…täuschte ich mich, oder zuckten Dracos Mundwinkel?! Oh nein, der würde doch nicht… doch er tat es. Draco Malfoy, Eisprinz von Slytherin fing tatsächlich an zu Lachen. Beim Mittagessen. In der Großen Halle. Der lachte mich tatsächlich aus. Toller bester Freund!

Beleidigt und schmollend drehte ich mich weg. 

„Hey Pansy, Süße. Das ist doch nicht schlimm. Ich freu mich für dich.“

Ok, konnte der Tag noch schlimmer werden?? Heute ging ja nichts normal.

„Wer ist es denn?“  
Ich lief wirklich rot an. Das war dann wohl der Moment in dem sich Draco eine Kamera herbeiwünschte.

Schnell nuschelte ich ihren Namen. Musste ja nicht gleich jeder wissen. War schon schlimm genug, dass Draco mit seinem Lachen die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Halle auf uns gezogen hatte. Ein Blick verriet mir, dass auch Hermine gespannt zu uns herüberblickte. Ich hoffte die Streberin konnte nicht auch noch Lippenlesen. Bei den Gryffindors wusste man schließlich nie.

„Wer?“

„Hermine.“ Flüsterte ich dem Blonden ins Ohr.   
„Woah. Damit hatte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet.“ Na, da waren wir schon zwei.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr Plan funktionieren würde.“  
Ok, zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag:

MOOOOOOMENT!!! Plan? Sie hatte also tatsächlich einen. Und mein nun Ex- bester Freund wusste davon. Hatte ichs doch geahnt. Mit einem fiesen Blick machte ich mich dran aus der Halle zu stürmen. Und wieder gehörte die Aufmerksamkeit aller mir. Auch wenn ich gerade lieber drauf verzichtet hätte.

Ich wollte nicht, dass Draco davon wusste. Ich kam mir seltsam verletzt vor. Ich wollte, dass diese lange, sinnliche Verführung etwas Besonderes zwischen mir und meiner zukünftigen Freundin war. Ich war enttäuscht.

Also verkroch ich mich die restliche Unterrichtszeit im Bett. Konnte mir doch egal sein, was alle dachten…

Als ich da so lag und wie sooft in letzter Zeit an die Decke starrte, wurde mir bewusst, was meine Reaktion bedeutete. Ich wollte Hermine als meine Freundin und ich wollte nicht noch einen Tag warten. Aber ich wusste auch, dass ich sie wirklich als Freundin haben wollte. Ich wollte nicht einfach nur ins Bett mit ihr. Obwohl, das auch. Aber ich nahm mir vor, dass wenn ich das wirklich tun wollte, was ich vorhatte, dann würde ich es dieses eine Mal richtig machen.

Zufrieden mit meiner Entscheidung kuschelte ich mich in mein Bett. Hermines Zettel mit ihrem Liebesgeständis lag sicher unter meinem Kopfkissen. Erschöpft vom vielen Denken und Entscheiden schloss ich die Augen. Ich hatte ja noch etwas Zeit, bis ich * meinen* Plan in die Tat umsetzten wollte.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Als ich aufwachte, war es genau so, als hätte ich es geplant. Schnell ordnete ich mein Aussehen. Zog mir meine Robe wieder an und strich meine Schuluniform glatt. Schnell ein Blick in den Spiegel und auf die Uhr und schon machte ich mich auf den Weg. Die meisten Schüler waren nun beim Abendessen und ich hoffte, dass auch Hermine da war, denn sonst würde mein Plan baden gehen. Ich wusste immer noch nicht, was ich sagen sollte…aber ich hoffte einfach auf eine kurzfristige Erleuchtung, wenn ich ihr gegenüber stehen würde.

Ich wusste, dass es auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle in der Nähe des Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraumes ein altes unbenutztes Klassenzimmer gab. Und das suchte ich jetzt. Als ich es gefunden hatte, sprach ich schnell einige Zaubersprüche, die dafür sorgten, dass sich der Raum mit hell leuchtenden Kerzen füllte, die alles in ein romantisches Licht tauchten. Der Raum wurde entstaubt und die alten Bänke mussten einem Sofa und Sesseln weichen. Ich sagte ja schon, wenn ich es tat, dann schon richtig. Und jetzt hieß es warten.

Ich verhexte die Tür so, dass ich hindurch gucken konnte, um zu sehen, wer sich auf dem Gang befand. Und kurz nachdem ich fertig war, kamen auch schon die ersten Gryffindors vom Abendessen wieder zurück.   
Meine Hände begannen wieder zu zittern, als ich an der Tür stand, bereit sie jeden Moment aufzureißen, auf Hermine Granger wartete. Und wartete. Und wartete. So langsam taten meine Füße weh…

Kurz bevor ich beschloss, die Sache aufzugeben, sah ich Harry und Draco, den Gang entlang kommen ( ach, heute wird dann also die Nacht im Turm verbracht…), wenn mein Glück mich nicht ganz verlassen hatte, dann war Hermine auch nicht weit. Und ja… ich hatte doch noch Glück. Da sah ich sie. Und Weasley. Die beiden lachten und hatten einander untergehakt. 

Ein kurzer Moment des Zweifels befiel mich. War Hermine wirklich die Richtige? War sie wirklich nicht mit dem Rothaarigen zusammen?  
„Pansy, reiß dich zusammen!“

In einem Anflug von Gryffindor- Mut öffnete ich kurz hinter Granger und Weasley die Tür und erwischte Hermine am Arm und zog sie ohne Probleme in den Raum zu mir. Knallte die Tür zu und sprach einen Zauber, der sie verschlossen halten würde.

Das alles geschah so schnell, das Weasley zum Einen gar nicht so schnell reagieren konnte und Granger zum Anderen nicht wusste, was hier geschah.

Nachdem sie von diesem Schreck erholt hatte, starrte sie mich etwas fassungslos an.

„Pansy?“ Ok, meine Zweifel waren verflogen. Jetzt wo ich drauf achtete, erkannte ich ohne Probleme ihre Stimme und schon hüllte mich ihr Duft ein. Dieser Duft nach Flieder, der mich bis in meine Träume verfolgte.

„Hey Hermine.“ Na, das war doch schon mal ein Anfang.

„Was ist denn mit * Granger* passiert?“ Ungläubig blickte sie mich an.

„Ach, das ging irgendwo zwischen unserem nächtlichen „Pergament- Gespräch“ und deinem Besuch in meinem Schlafsaal verloren.“ Herausfordernd schaute ich sie an. 

„Oh.“ Okay, was hätte sie auch sonst groß sagen können. „Du weißt es also?“ 

„Ja, ich weiß es.“  
„Und du bist mir nicht böse?“  
„Würd ich sonst das hier veranstalten?“ Mit diesen Worten wies ich auf den Raum, und sie schien ihn das erste Mal wahrzunehmen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ich konnte etwas in ihnen flackern sehen, etwas was es für mich einfacher machte, zu glauben, dass es wirklich Hermine war, die mich über die Zeit hinweg verführt hatte. Denn diesem schüchternen Mädchen das noch vor wenigen Sekunden vor mir gestanden hatte hätt ich es nie abgenommen.

„Setz dich.“

Hermine setzte sich nicht in einen der Sessel. Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa. Ich wusste, was sie mir sagen wollte, also ließ ich mich neben ihr nieder. 

„Warum?“ ,fragte ich sie, sobald ich neben ihr saß. Wir saßen einfach nur da, starrten uns an und bemühten uns, der anderen nicht zu nahe zu kommen.

„Musst du das wirklich noch fragen?“, Hermine blickte mich bittend an.  
„Ja, ich will es wirklich von dir selber hören.“  
Ich glaube, ich habe tatsächlich aufgehört zu atmen, während Hermine mich nur ruhig anschaute und ich auf ihre Antwort wartete. Sie meinte es doch ernst?!?

„Pansy, ich wollte beweisen, dass ich es wert bin, dass du mit mir zusammen bist. Ich wollte, dass du erkennst, wer ich bin. Ich wollte dir zeigen, was ich für dich empfinde, und ich dachte mir, wenn ich dein Interesse gewonnen habe, dann würdest du mich suchen kommen. Ich wollte beweisen, dass ich dir das Wasser reichen kann, dass du nichts vermissen würdest, wenn du nur noch mit mir zusammen wärst. Denn ich will dich für mich allein. Ich konnte es kaum ertragen, dich mit all den anderen Mädchen zu sehen. Sehen zu müssen, wie du sie berührt hast, aber mich nicht und ich wusste, dass wenn ich so einfach zu dir kommen würde, und dich bitten würde, mit mir auszugehen, dass du mich höchstens auslachen würdest.“

Erst war ich sprachlos, doch dann hatte ich das Gefühl etwas sagen zu müssen.

„Ich dachte, du wärst mit Weasley zusammen.“

„Nein, das war ich nie. Ich weiß seit ich 15 bin, dass ich lesbisch bin. Ron hatte also nie ne Chance.“

Ich musste grinsen.

„Aber ich hab doch Recht, oder? Hätte ich dich direkt angesprochen, hättest du gelacht…“  
Auch wenn es schmerzte es zuzugeben, aber sie hatte wahrscheinlich wirklich Recht. Also nickte ich etwas niedergeschlagen.

„Siehst du. Also musste ich auf andere Weise dein Interesse an mir wecken.“  
„Das hast du erfolgreich geschafft. Schon seit Wochen sorgst du dafür, dass meine Gedanken Achterbahn fahren…“

„Gut zu wissen.“ Hermine lächelte mich an. Und ich sah sie zum ersten Mal wirklich. Ich sah hinter ihre Streber/ Schulsprecherinnen- Fassade. Auf einmal war sie nicht mehr Granger, das Schlammblut, die Besserwisserinnen. Sie war eine schöne, starke Frau die wusste was sie wollte, und darum kämpfte. Dieser Gedanke, und der Blick den sie mir schenkte, machten mich atemlos. Ich fühlte mich so begehrt wie nie zuvor.

„Was sagst du sonst noch dazu?“, kurz sah ich wieder die unsichere Hermine und ich rückte näher zu ihr, traute mich aber noch nicht ganz sie zu berühren.

„ Hermine.“  
„Ich mag es, wenn du meinen Namen sagst.“ Ihr Lächeln erhellte den Raum noch mehr.

„ Hermine,“ grinste ich sie an. „ Ich kann dir leider nicht das sagen, was du jetzt vielleicht hören willst.“  
Ihr Lächeln verschwand und sie machte sich auf den Raum zu verlassen.  
„Jetzt warte doch. Ich war doch noch nicht fertig.“

Etwas widerwillig setzte sie sich wieder auf den äußersten Rand des Sofas.

„Also, ich kann dir nicht sagen, dass ich dich liebe. Ich weiß nicht, was es heißt zu lieben. Aber ich weiß…“ Ich holte tief Luft. „ Ich weiß, dass ich der Sache mit dir, was auch immer daraus werden mag, eine Chance geben will. Du bist schön, sexy, clever…und ich glaube, dass ich sagen kann, dass ich dich mag. Aber wenn wir diese Sache machen, dann richtig. Ich will dich besser kennen lernen, ich will nicht sofort mit dir ins Bett, auch wenn ichs kaum erwarten kann, wenn unsere Nacht ein Hinweis ist, wie es sein kann, aber darauf kann ich warten. Ich will ein Date. Jetzt guck mich nicht so ungläubig an. Ich hab das noch nie gemacht, ich spüre aber, dass das hier was Besonderes ist, und vielleicht ist es das einzige Mal, dass ich eine Beziehung haben werde, also will ichs richtig machen.“  
Nachdem ich geendet hatte wagte ich es zunächst nicht Hermine ins Gesicht zu gucken. So offen war ich bisher zu Keinem gewesen, kaum zu mir selbst.

Ihre Hand legte sich an mein Kinn und zwang mich aufzusehen. Ihre Augen blinkten die Feuchtigkeit weg, die sich in ihnen gesammelt hatte.

„Pansy, würdest du mit mir ausgehen? Würdest du morgen ein Picknick am See mit mir machen?“

Hermine schaute mich so liebevoll und ernst an, dass ich wusste, dass sie sich nicht über mich lustig machte.

Also blieb mir nur noch eins zu sagen: „Ja.“

Ihr Strahlen nahm mir schon wieder den Atem. Hermine griff nach meiner Hand.

„Weißt du, warum ich es noch gemacht habe?“  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na, ich finde, jeder muss mal in seinem Leben verführt worden sein, und da ich nicht vorhabe dich noch einmal loszulassen, war ja dies die einzige Chance, dass dus erlebst.“

„Hey, dieses slytherinhafte macht dich noch attraktiver.“

„Pans, ich li…“ Ich wusste, was sie sagen wollte, doch schnell legte ich ihr meine Finger auf den Mund. Ich war noch nicht bereit es zu hören.   
Also beugte ich mich langsam vor und berührte sanft ihre geschlossenen Lippen mit meinen.

Unser erster Kuss war großartig, so sehr, dass ich ihn kaum mit Worten beschreiben kann. Sanft berührten sich unsere Lippen und ich genoss Hermines sanftes Seufzen, dass ihr entfloh, als ich meinen Druck verstärkte, um sie näher zu spüren, mehr von ihr zu bekommen. So lagen unsere Lippen eine lange Zeit nur aufeinander, bis ich langsam anfing ihre mit meinen zu streicheln und sie zu kosten. Meine Hände fanden den Weg in ihre Haare, und der Kuss vertiefte sich weiter. Meine Zunge streichelte ihre Unterlippe und schon bald wurde ihr Einlass gewährt und ich fiel…ich fiel in das Wunder, dass Hermine Granger heißt….  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Nach diesem Abend, nach diesem Kuss, nach unserem Gespräch tauchte ich die nächsten zwei Wochen auch nicht mehr daraus auf.   
Die Zeit verflog wie im Flug. Wir redeten, wir gingen aus, wir tanzten und lachten, küssten uns und genossen die Zeit zusammen, wir lernten uns so gut kennen, dass wir schon Draco und Harry Konkurrenz machten, mit dem an der Hüfte zusammengewachsen sein. Doch die Beiden grinsten nur vor sich hin und freuten sich für uns, während der Rest der Schule nur noch den Kopf über mein Verhalten schütteln konnte.

Aber wen interessieren schon die Anderen? Hermine und ich lebten kurze Zeit in unserer eigenen Welt. Die nur aus uns Beiden bestand und die wohl kein Anderer verstand.

+++++++++++++++++++++

Eines Abends lagen wir gemeinsam in Hermines Bett im Gryffindorturm. Als Schulsprecherin hatte sie ihr eigenes Zimmer, das wir auch voll ausnutzen. Hermine hatte meine Bitte ernst genommen und war mir in den vergangenen Wochen nie näher gekommen als Küssen und Kuscheln. Doch ich wusste, dass sich nun nicht mehr nur mein Körper sich nach ihr sehnte. Auch mein Herz schien nur noch ihren Namen zu rufen und ich wusste, dass ich nicht noch länger warten wollte. 

Wir lagen aneinander gekuschelt. Ich an ihrer Schulter und meine Hände streichelten über ihren Bauch. Ihre Hand zog langsame Kreise auf meinem Rücken und sie atmete den Duft meiner Haare. Und ich wusste, dass ich mehr wollte.   
Also ließ ich meine Hände unter ihren Pullover schlüpfen und zum ersten Mal bewusst ihre warme, weiche Haut berühren. Was hatte ich mich danach gesehnt…

Hermine seufzte nur und ließ mich machen. Ich wusste, sie wollte es genauso sehr wie ich. Schließlich wusste ich, dass auch sie eine sehr leidenschaftliche, sexuelle Person war. Mein ganzer Körper schien vor Vorfreude zu vibrieren.

Und meine Hand schob sich noch höher, bis zu auf Hermines BH stieß. Langsam liebkoste ich ihre Brüste durch den dünnen Stoff, und ich spürte meine Liebste unter meinen Händen vergehen. Doch schon bald war es nicht mehr genug. So setzte ich mich auf, auf ihre Becken, und machte mich dran ihren Oberkörper von den störenden Anziehsachen zu befreien, bevor ich sie wieder und wieder leidenschaftlich küsste. Unsere Zungen umtanzten einander, während meine Finger immer und immer wieder über ihre sich langsam aufrichtenden Nippel strichen, die sobald die erregt waren, von meinen Lippen umschlossen wurden. Hermine keuchte auf und drückte sich gegen meinen Mund. Ich saugte, leckte und nibbelte und genoss es meine Freundin so in ihrer Lust unter mir zu haben. Meine Finger glitten über jeden Zentimeter nackter Haut, ganz langsam und bewusst. Ich wollte nichts von ihr vergessen.

Schon bald wiederholte ich alles mit meinen Lippen und meiner Zunge, was Hermine atemlos ließ. Aber sie tat nichts um mich zu unterbrechen.  
Meine Zunge tauchte wieder in ihren Mund, während meine Finger sich daran machten ihre Hose zu öffnen. Ich wollte sie endlich ganz nackt vor mir sehen, so wie ich es schon seit einiger Zeit in meinen Träumen tat.  
Also riss ich mich bedauernd von unserem heißen Kuss los, um meine Geliebte ganz auszuziehen.

Als sie dann so vor mir lag musste ich schlucken. Sie war wunderschön. Und sie war Mein.  
Also machte ich mich dran, jeden Millimeter von ihr zu schmecken und zu meinem zu machen.

„Hermine.“, flüsterte ich ihr erstickt ins Ohr bevor ich meine Lippen an ihren Hals legte, und an ihrer empfindlichen Haut saugte.

Meine Hände tanzten über ihren Körper. Ich konnte einfach nicht genug von ihr bekommen. Ich lag zwischen ihren Beinen, die sie um meine Hüfte geschlungen hatte. Auch wenn ich die Worte noch nicht sagen konnte, so konnte ich sie, doch durch meine Berührungen spüren lassen, was ich für sie empfand.

„Pansy.“ Keuchend drückte Hermine meinen Kopf gegen ihre Brust, von der ich einfach nicht lassen konnte.

„Pansy. Ich will dich auch spüren.“ Also ließ ich schweren Herzens von der Schönheit unter mir ab und mit ihrer Hilfe war ich fast sofort genauso nackt wie sie.  
Ich stöhnte auf, als sich unsere nackten Körper der Länge nach berührten. So nah hatte ich sie noch nie gespürt. Aber ich wollte noch mehr. Also ließ ich meine Hände wieder über ihren Körper wandern, bis sie mir ungeduldig ihre Hüften gegen mein Becken drückte. Erst dann strich ich leicht über ihren Schritt. Hermine stöhnte leise auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht an meinem Hals und liebkoste die Haut dort. Ich drückte gleichzeitig meine Hand mehr an sie und lehnte mich in ihre Berührung.  
Ihre Hand strich über meinen Rücken hinunter zu meinen Oberschenkeln und machte es meiner Hand nach und legte sich auf meinen Schritt und kreiste dort langsam hin und her ohne wirklich Druck auszuüben.

Wir lagen Seite an Seite und unsere Beine verwoben sich ineinander, während unsere Hände weiter streichelten und sich unsere Münder weiter liebkosten. Ich spürte ihre Brüste an meinen, und drückte mich näher mit dem Oberkörper an sie. Ich spürte ihre Hand nun fest an meinem Geschlecht und ich drückte mich näher mit dem Unterkörper an sie. Nichts schien nah genug zu sein. Ich wollte immer mehr.

Meine Finger glitten in ihre Spalte und fuhren sie langsam und sanft nach, während Hermine meine Berührung imitierte. Das erste Mal war sie die Dominantere gewesen, jetzt schien sie mir die Fäden in Hand zu geben. Und ich wusste, was ich wollte. Ich wollte sie vor Lust unter mich beben spüren. Ich wollte sehen, wie sie kam, durch meine Berührungen kam, also küsste ich sie fest, und schob mich dann küssend und liebkosend ihren Oberkörper hinunter.

Meine Hände glitten ihre Oberschenkel entlang. Immer bis kurz vor ihre Schamlippen nur um dann kurz vorher wieder die Richtung zu ändern und wieder nach unten zu wandern. Ich wusste, dass sie mich dort spüren wollte, doch ich ließ mir Zeit. Ich umfuhr ihren Bauchnabel mit meiner Zunge und nibbelte an ihm, während meine Hände weiter ihr Spiel trieben. Immer wieder hob Hermine mir ihr Becken entgegen.

Solange, bis ich meine Daumen mit etwas Druck neben ihrer Vagina entlang gleiten ließ. Sie stöhnte auf und drückte sich mir entgegen. Also wiederholte ich meine Berührungen. Ich schob mich noch etwas weiter herunter und hob ihr linkes Bein über meine Schulter während ich mich zwischen ihren Beinen niederließ und nun direkt ihr Geschlecht vor mir sehen konnte.

Sanft spreizte ich die Schamlippen, woraufhin Hermine erwartungsvoll wimmerte.

„Pansy.“  
Ich konnte sie nicht länger warten lassen. Ganz langsam strich mein Finger ihre Spalte entlang, nur um von meiner Zunge verfolgt zu werden. Meine Hermine keuchte auf. Und griff in die Laken. Sie hatte noch nie schöner ausgesehen, als in diesem Moment. 

Eine zeitlang ließ ich meine Zunge nur rauf und runter gleiten. Vermied ihren Kitzler und ihren Eingang, wovon ich wüsste, dass es sie wahnsinnig machen würde. Und ich hatte Recht. Schon bald vergrub sie ihre Hand in meinem Haar, und bewegte ihr Becken unter mir. Also ließ ich meine Zunge etwas in sie gleiten. Und das wieder und wieder. Jedes Mal etwas schneller und fester.

Hermines Hand vergrub sich mit jedem Mal stärker in meinem Haar, und ihr Becken kreiste hin und her. Ihr Anblick, ihr Geschmack und ihre Erregung sorgten dafür, dass es auch in meinem Schritt feucht wurde und vor Erwartung kribbelte. Ich konnte nicht anders, als meine freie Hand zu meiner eigenen Vagina gleiten zu lassen und in mich einzutauchen. Mein Finger legte sich auf meinen Kitzler, wie es meine Lippen bei meiner Geliebten taten. Im gleichen Rhythmus liebkoste ich uns beide und trieb uns immer höher und weiter. Meine Zunge leckte und saugte an ihr, während mein Finger wieder und wieder mein Lustzentrum reizte, bis ich es nicht mehr aushielt. Ich blickte hoch zu meiner geliebten Hermine, und sah, wie sie sich verspannte und ihren Kopf in den Nacken warf. Ich verstärkte meine Bewegungen…  
Und sie kam…sie rief meinen Namen und stöhnte tief auf… Ich konnte nicht anders, während ich sie so sah, erreichte auch ich meinen Höhepunkt und erschauderte zwischen ihren Beinen. Langsam ließ ich meine Zunge noch ein paar Mal über sie hinweg gleiten bevor ich mich zu ihr hoch schob und mich halb neben und halb auf sie legte.   
Ihr Mund legte sich auf meinen und wir versanken in einem tiefen Kuss.

„Pansy, ich liebe dich.“ Und diesmal stoppte ich sie nicht.   
Ich küsste sie noch ein Mal, tiefer und leidenschaftlicher als zuvor. Dann blickte ich sie an und ich wusste, was ich sagen würde.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Hermine.“

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dies ist nun schon fast 5 Jahre her. Nur wegen einer Gryffindor bin ich zu einem gefühlvollen, sensiblen Menschen mutiert. Manchmal frage ich mich, was passiert wäre, wenn alles anders gekommen wäre…, wenn Granger damals nicht den Entschluss gefasst hätte mich anzumachen, mich zu verführen,…doch das werde ich wohl nie erfahren.  
Wie wäre mein Leben verlaufen…

„Süße, ich bin Zuhause.“  
Ah, da bist du ja, ich warte schon auf dich.  
Du kommst ins Zimmer und siehst mich am Schreibtisch sitzen, während ich die letzten Sätze meiner „Bekenntnisse“ schreibe. Deine Hände liegen auf meinen Schultern und dein Kinn ruht auf meinem Kopf während du über mir hinweg liest, was ich schreibe.

Sanft küsst du mich auf die Wange und machst dich lustig darüber, dass ich unsere Geschichte hier auf so schnulzige Weise der ganzen Zaubererwelt bekannt mache.  
Ich grinse dich an. Schließlich ist sie es wert erzählt zu werden.  
Mhhh, du flüsterst mir ins Ohr, ob ich mich an den Tag erinnere an dem du meine Fantasie von uns beiden bei dem Quidditch- Spiel wahrgemacht hast… dann grinst du mich frech an, gehst in unser Wohnzimmer und wirfst mir einen Blick über deine Schulter zu. Dieser Blick, der das Blut in meinen Adern erhitzt….  
…Meine Augenbraue wandert nach oben. Ich lächel dich an und deute auf das Pergament vor mir. Ich muss schließlich noch einen Schluss zu Stande bringen…

Aus dem Augenwinkel seh ich, wie du deine Bluse ausziehst und deine Hose öffnest…  
…. ich lasse Feder und Pergament, Feder und Pergament sein und gehe dir nach…

-

Naja, allzu schlecht ist diese Sache mit der Liebe auch wieder nicht, vor allem wenn sie bedeutet, dass ich dich küssen und vor allem „lieben“ kann, wann immer ich will !!!


End file.
